Destino Difícil
by Kopa1556
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías al ver que todo lo que has querido desaparece por un simple capricho? Un joven cachorro enfrenta el dolor de la pérdida, protegiendo dos partes de su alma que aún no han perecido, al mismo tiempo que trata de reponer sus errores.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Este mundo, siempre cambiando… al igual que los seres que viven en él. Cada quien elige su camino, y con eso su vida cambia para siempre. ¿Y quiénes somos para juzgarlos? Ellos son dueños de su vida, y no podemos cambiar eso.

Todo en lo que creemos, lo que vivimos… lo que queremos… todo eso puedo desaparecer en un instante… sin que nos demos cuenta.

El odio está determinado a destruirnos, y a este mundo también. Hay cosas que sigo sin comprender, y ni siquiera planeo intentarlo. La vida, siempre creí que era juegos y diversión… pero no pude estar más equivocado.

Hay demasiadas cosas en este mundo que podría descubrir, pero solo me conformo con aprender lo simple. Cada día es igual… guiar, enseñar, proteger… y pelear contra todo aquello que intente destruir nuestros sueños.

Al principio, no tenía idea de quién era, ni tampoco el qué podría hacer, el miedo y el odio había hecho que lo perdiera todo, y realmente me sentía devastado. Entonces la escuché… y tomé valor para seguir viviendo, y poco a poco el miedo y el odio se alejaban completamente de mí.

Cada momento de mi vida me llenaba más y más de tranquilidad, y quienes estaban a mi lado podían sentirlo. Evitamos que el odio se apoderara de nosotros y logramos ser una familia…

…completamente unida.


	2. Capítulo 1: Empieza

**Capítulo 1: Empieza…**

El sol se alzaba en las grandes y vastas praderas, donde una gran manada aún se encontraba dormida, excepto por mí. Me levanté cuidadosamente de donde estaba, evitando despertar a mis padres o a mis hermanos. Caminé por unos cuantos espacios vacíos que encontraba y logré llegar a la salida de la cueva. Apenas di unos cinco pasos fuera, sentí que alguien caía encima de mí.

—Ya bájate de encima, Murk —dije molesto, sin necesidad de mirar hacia atrás.

—Buenos días a ti también, T —dijo mi hermano riendo—. Casi logras irte sin que yo lo supiera.

—Sí, sí, claro. Como digas. Ahora bájate de encima. —Me moví lo suficiente para que Murk lograra bajarse. Cuando sentí mi espalda libre, me incorporé rápidamente—. Creí que estabas dormido, hermanito —dije mirándolo mientras sonreía.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No me digas así. Sabes que eso me molesta —dijo Murk con una cara molesta. Yo solo sonreí, me encantaba molestar a mi hermano haciéndolo sentir menor, aunque realmente lo fuera.

—Es la verdad, ahora regresa —dije mirándolo—. Recuerda que no puedes salir sin permiso.

—Deja de tratarme como un bebé —dijo Murk más molesto.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? —dije retándolo. Murk e lanzó contra mí, logré esquivarlo y después lo lancé al suelo para subirme a él.

—Ya bájate. Eso duele —dijo Murk intentando moverse.

—¡Ja! ¡Gané de nuevo! —dije mirándolo—. Ya sabes, eres realmente muy malo para este juego.

—Déjalo tranquilo, T —Murk y yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar esa voz. Miré hacia atrás y mis sospechas se confirmaron, era nuestro padre.

—Eh… de acuerdo, papá —dije algo nervioso.

Mi padre era el líder de la manada, un león que con sólo verlo infundía algo de temor. Su pelaje era de un color gris completamente oscuro, que hasta parecía negro. Su hocico, estómago y patas eran de un color gris oscuro, su melena era completamente negra y sus ojos eran de un color café; además de que siempre usaba una especie de collar con el símbolo de la familia. Mi hermano Murk era algo parecido a él, con la diferencia de que el mechón de pelo que tenía era de un color gris y que sus ojos eran azules.

—Ahora díganme, ¿a dónde iban? —preguntó mi padre mirándonos fijamente.

—Pues nosotros… eh… verás… yo… —dijimos Murk y yo realmente nerviosos, sobre todo Murk.

—¿Por qué no dejas que se tranquilicen un poco y luego les preguntas? —dijo otra voz acercándose, era mi madre.

Ella era especial, siempre cuidaba de nosotros, en especial de Murk. Su pelaje era de un color grisáceo, su hocico, estómago y patas eran de un color gris un poco más claro y sus ojos eran azules.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo mi padre mirándola para luego mirarnos a mí y a Murk—. Dile a Bravesoul que venga. —Murk obedeció a mi padre y fue en busca de él.

—Papá, por favor. No es necesario que él venga. —Miré a mi padre algo molesto—. Ya puedo cuidarme sólo.

—No es tu decisión, T —dijo mi padre mirándome seriamente, yo sólo miré a un lado—. Es la única forma para que no te metas en problemas como la última vez –concluyó, señalando mi pata izquierda.

Yo… soy una mezcla entre mis padres, pues tengo el pelaje de mi madre, y los ojos de mi padre. El mechón que tengo es de un color gris muy oscuro -casi parecido al pelaje de mi padre- y uso lo que los humanos llaman una pulsera color negro con un estampado de tablero de ajedrez en mi pata izquierda.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías? —dije mirando a mi padre como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—A eso me refiero. —Mi padre dio un largo suspiro, y luego miró hacia atrás—. ¡Hey, mira! —Cuando dijo esa frase miré hacia la cueva, Murk se acercaba con dos más.

—Lamento llegar tarde, es sólo que dormí un poco más. Además de que mi padre pidió que cuidara a mi hermano y…

—Deja las excusas, Bravesoul —dijo mi padre interrumpiéndolo—. Ya debes saber el por qué te llamé. —Bravesoul me miró, y sólo evité la mirada.

—Sí, lo sé. Descuide, lo vigilaré. —Mi padre sonrió y luego me volvió a mirar a mí y después a mi hermano.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo finalmente.

Bravesoul era la mano derecha de mi padre y, también podría decirse que era mi… niñero. Su pelaje era de un color naranja algo oscuro, de ojos verdes y una melena de un color café oscuro, aunque su melena no estaba completa ya que es un adolescente.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Tuiz —dijo mi madre acercándose al cachorro que se encontraba al lado de Bravesoul, y después se acercó a mí—. Me gustaría que cuidaras a tu hermanita, T. —Mi madre tomó una pequeña cachorra que se encontraba en su lomo, era mi pequeña hermana Akhela, era la viva imagen de mi madre.

—No te preocupes, lo haré —dije sonriendo.

—Espero que se comporten —dijo mi padre seriamente—. Su madre y yo tenemos cosas que atender por ahora. Nos veremos en la noche. —Finalizada la conversación, ellos se alejaron.

—¿Y qué quieren hacer? —dijo Bravesoul acercándose a nosotros.

—Me gustaría alejarme de ti —dije tomando a Akhela y dirigiéndome al gran lago. Según mi padre, era el centro de nuestro hogar. Tomé a Akhela y empecé a jugar con ella—. Eres tan linda, hermanita. Me gustaría ver cuando crezcas y seas una gran leona. Apuesta a que serás hermosa como mamá. —Le dije con algo de ternura en mi voz.

—Her… ma… no.- Dijo Akhela mirándome fijamente.

—No puedo creerlo. Su primera palabra —dije alegre—. Eres tan tierna. Te quiero mucho Akhela —exclamé mientras me acercaba a ella—. Te haré una promesa, algo que nunca le he hecho a nadie. Te defenderé, no importa si arriesgo mi vida, lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga. —Cuando terminé de decir eso, Akhela puso sus patitas en mi nariz.


	3. Capítulo 2: No dicho, no oído

**Capítulo 2: No dicho, no oído**

Seguí divirtiéndome un poco con Akhela, hasta que sentí una presencia a mi lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —dije sin mirar, obviamente era Bravesoul.

—Solo quiero que nos acompañes —dijo, acercándose a mí—. Caminaremos por el lugar, mi hermano quiere conocerlo.

—¿Por qué no van ustedes? —dije molesto, aún sin mirarlo—. Prefiero estar aquí con mi hermanita.

—Entonces nos quedaremos —dijo Murk acercándose a mí—. Sabes que papá no quiere que estés solo.

—Bien, iré con ustedes —dije cediendo—. Sólo no me molesten.

—Eres algo arrogante —escuché decir al hermano menor de Bravesoul, cuyo nombre era Tuiz.

Ese cachorro era algo peculiar, ya que era alvino -completamente diferente a su hermano- y sus ojos… también eran de un color blanco.

—Y tú un cachorro muy observador —dije seriamente colocando a Akhela en mi lomo—. Vámonos, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Caminamos un tiempo. Realmente era algo aburrido recorrer el lugar, ya conocía todo y a todos. Miré hacia atrás y los tres estaban hablando con una leona de la manada. Sonreí, ese era el momento perfecto para alejarme de ahí, pero mi pequeña hermana mordió mi oreja antes de que hiciera movimiento alguno.

—Ya deja de morder mi oreja por favor —dije bajando a Akhela de mi lomo—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Akhela intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo lograba, yo sólo sonreí—. Algún día lo lograrás, ya verás —le dije, colocándola de nuevo en mí lomo—. Tal vez quieras seguir conociendo tu hogar. De acuerdo, pero no los esperaré.

—¡T! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —dijo Bravesoul corriendo hacia mí, había logrado ver que me alejaba.

—Solo iba a caminar. ¿O acaso no puedo hacerlo? —dije algo molesto—. Volveré a la cueva, no quiero que me sigas —concluí y empecé a correr, aún con Akhela en mi lomo.

Realmente había tomado otro camino, y llegué al límite de mi hogar; un río algo ancho y con una corriente poderosa. Dejé a Akhela en una roca y me alejé un poco, miré al horizonte y sentí el viento rozar mi pelaje, y mis pensamientos se apoderaron de mí. Lo único en lo que pensé fue en la pesadilla que me atormentaba cada noche.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó una voz a mi lado, la cual hizo que me asustara un poco.

—¡AH! E… ¡En nada! —dije mirando a mi lado. Sólo era mi hermano Murk, quien sólo dio un suspiro.

—¿Aún crees que es real? Eso ya te está volviendo paranoico —dijo Murk mirándome mientras yo me alejaba—. Por qué no solo… lo ignoras o…

—¡No puedo! —grité interrumpiéndolo—. Creí habértelo dicho, parece tan real, como si hubiera estado en frente de mí. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda ignorar algo imaginado cuando parece tan real? —dije mirándolo algo molesto.

—Sólo estaba tratando de animarte —dijo Murk acercándose a mí—. Vamos, podríamos… —había dicho Murk, pero ya no le estaba prestando atención, ya que había escuchado unas voces cerca. Tomé a Akhela y me dirigí al lugar donde estaban esas voces—. Ahora qué —dijo Murk mientras me seguía—. Lo que sea que veas o escuches no es real. ¡Alto! —gritó más fuerte pero ya no le prestaba toda mi atención. Cuando llegué hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban esas voces, había dos leones hablando sobre algo. —Por Aiheu. Qué rayos te… —dijo Murk, pero logré callarlo y le hice una señal de que me siguiera.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —le susurré a Murk.

—Creo que son de la manada de Sheik —dijo mirando a ambos leones—. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? No tiene sentido. —Murk se alejó corriendo y yo lo seguí—. Hay que decirle a Bravesoul, para que avise a papá.

—¿Estás loco? Papá nos mataría si se entera —dije molesto mientras lo seguía—. Y si sabe que Akhela también estaba, hará algo más que matarnos.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer? —dijo Murk deteniéndose.

—No le diremos nada de esto a nadie. "No dicho, no oído" —dije mirando a mi alrededor—. Así de fácil.

—¿Esa es tu brillante idea? Eres un tonto —dijo Murk volviendo de regreso a la cueva.

—Al menos no nos castigarán. —Murk se detuvo un momento para pensar.

—Es un buen punto —dijo Murk volviendo a caminar—. Ahora, regresemos antes de que nos metamos en más problemas. —Ambos empezamos a correr, y logramos llegar a la cueva, donde, por suerte, no había nadie. Coloqué a Akhela en el suelo y me recosté, tratando de dormir—. ¿Es en serio?

—Hay que mantener las apariencias. ¿No crees? —dije sin mirarlo.

—Iré de nuevo con los demás —dijo Murk alejándose.

—Recuerda no decir nada. —Logré decir antes de que se fuera. Desde ese momento, las cosas iban a ser más difíciles para ambos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Desorden

**Capítulo 3: Desorden**

El resto del día y toda la noche, seguía tenso por lo ocurrido pero logré disimularlo. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté un poco más tarde para no escuchar el sermón de mi padre. Murk trató de despertarme con un rugido, pero no lo lograba, haciendo que me riera.

—Entonces sí estabas despierto —dijo Murk molesto.

—Cálmate, tenía que simular —dijo sonriendo—. No quería escuchar el típico sermón de papá.

—Vámonos ya, Bravesoul nos está esperando. —Murk caminó seriamente hacia la entrada de la cueva.

—Oh, vamos. No es para tanto —dije deteniendo su paso—. ¿Aún crees que debimos haberle dicho?

—Sí —dijo Murk algo molesto—. Sabes que no soy bueno guardando secretos.

—Murk, no puedes hacerlo. —Me senté frente a él, ahora yo era el serio—. Hiciste una promesa, y sabes que no la puedes romper.

—T, por favor hay que decirle —dijo Murk sentándose también.

—¿Decirle qué a quién? —escuchamos decir a Bravesoul mientras entraba, lo que hizo que nuestro pelaje se erizara.

—Decirte que iré al manantial con T y Akhela, jeje —dijo Murk nervioso.

—¿Por qué no invitas también a Yinja? Así el grupo estaría completo —dije como broma.

—No importa. ¿Podrían hacerme un favor? —dijo Bravesoul despreocupado—. ¿Pueden cuidar a Tuiz por mí? Tengo que vigilar el reino con su padre y…

—¿De qué nos viste cara? ¿De niñeros? —dije mirándolo algo molesto.

—Cálmate, lo cuidaremos —dijo Murk mirando a Bravesoul, yo sólo lo miré más molesto.

—De acuerdo, tengan cuidado. —Bravesoul se alejó corriendo de ahí mientras entraba Tuiz, pareció haber escuchado la conversación.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dijo Tuiz mirándome sonriendo, yo sólo me alejé de ahí para tomar a Akhela y colocarla en mi lomo—. ¿No te molesta llevarla así?

—Es mejor a que sienta que la estoy mordiendo —dije saliendo de la cueva con dirección al manantial, me sentía relajado. Hoy iba a ser un día libre de Bravesoul. Cuando llegamos, vimos a una cachorra recostada cerca del lago.

—¿Quieres hacerle una broma? —me susurró Murk.

—¿Por qué me tienes que involucrar? —dije molesto—. Hazlo tú solo.

—Como quieras, aguafiestas. —Murk se acercó sigilosamente hacia esa cachorra despreocupada, y, en cuestión de segundos, ella estaba en el agua.

—¡¿Qué acaso estás locos?! —gritó mientras Murk se reía—. Esto no tiene nada de gracioso.

—Claro que lo tiene, Yinja —dijo Murk sin dejar de reír.

Yinja era una cachorra de nuestra edad, y la mejor amiga de Murk. Tenía un pelaje de un color crema y sus ojos eran verdes. Ella se sacudió su pelaje aún mojado.

—¿De quién fue la idea? —dijo Yinja molesta.

—Fue de T —dijo Murk señalándome. Yo lo miré molesto y él solo reía.

—Que maduro eres principito. —Yinja se acercó a mí riendo.

—Oye, yo estoy aquí —dije confundido para luego mirarla a los ojos—. Sabes que Murk es el que te hace las bromas —dije alejándome.

—Murk —gritó Yinja, pero Murk ya se había alejado corriendo—. Vuelve aquí. —Yinja empezó a perseguir a Murk por todo el lugar, mientras Murk se reía.

—¿Ellos dos siempre son así? —preguntó Tuiz, quien se encontraba a mi lado.

—No tienes idea —le respondí mientras seguía viendo la persecución.

—Y… ¿qué es lo que haremos? —Me sorprendí escucharlo decir eso, aunque también me molestó.

—Oh. Espera, espera —dije mirándolo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "haremos"?

—Bueno… creí que… —dijo Tuiz nervioso—. No, nada. Olvídalo. —Di un suspiro un poco largo.

—Escucha, cachorro. No creo que "hagamos" algo nosotros. —Tuiz bajó las orejas en señal de tristeza—. Pero… necesito un pequeño descanso y me gustaría que cuidaras a Akhela un momento.

—De… ¿de verdad? —preguntó Tuiz sorprendido. Yo asentí y empezó a saltar de alegría—. Muchas gracias, príncipe T —dijo, haciendo una reverencia, lo que hizo que riera un poco.

—Sólo dime T. Lo de príncipe no me queda muy bien. —Bajé a Akhela de mi lomo y la coloqué en frente de Tuiz—. ¿Quieres jugar con Tuiz un momento? Necesito descansar un poco. —Akhela pareció entenderme y se acercó a Tuiz, intentando caminar, causándome una pequeña sonrisa—. Los estaré vigilando —concluí alejándome y recostándome bajo un árbol.


	5. Capítulo 4: Reunión

**Capítulo 4: Reunión**

Una confortante tranquilidad me rodeó justo después de recostarme bajo ese árbol, hasta parecían haber pasado horas. Pero después de un tiempo, esa tranquilidad fue cortada.

—T, Murk. Su padre quiere hablar con ustedes. —Escuché una voz algo cerca, al darme la vuelta, vi a mi madre. Lo raro era que… estaba seria. Me levanté y me acerqué a Murk, quien se ocultaba todavía de Yinja.

—Murk, tenemos que irnos. Papá nos necesita —dije, serio y algo asustado.

—¿De qué crees que papá tenga que hablar con nosotros? —dijo Murk preocupado.

—No lo sé. Esperemos que no seamos los culpables –le respondí con la misma preocupación. Miré a Tuiz y Akhela antes de marcharme, sabía que ella estaba en buenas manos. Después, nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde nuestro padre nos esperaba: El gran lago. Al llegar, lo vimos de espaldas.

—Acérquense —le escuchamos decir con un tono de voz algo extraño. Cuando nos acercamos a él, empezó a hablar, con el mismo tono de voz—. Como ustedes deben saber, sólo uno de ustedes puede ser el líder—. Empezó, sorprendiéndome al instante—. Hoy llegó el momento de elegir quién de ustedes será. —"¡¿Qué?! Es imposible, ¿tan pronto va a decidir?". Pensé, aún más sorprendido.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás seguro de que ya es el momento de decirnos? ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más? —Fui un tonto al decirle eso. Él se molestó mucho más de lo habitual.

—¡No! Tengo que elegir ahora, antes de que esto empeore —dijo mi padre un poco molesto. "¿Antes de que esto empeore? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Pensé un poco asustado—. El próximo líder será… será… —Un silencio invadió el lugar para luego escuchar un largo suspiro de mi padre—. Serás tú, T. —Sentí como si me hubiera atrapado una tormenta. Realmente él había enloquecido.

—¿Qué? —dijimos Murk y yo al unísono.

—Papá, no creo que sea una gran idea. —Cuestioné, aún en estado de shock.

—¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el mayor? —gritó Murk furioso.

—Murk, tranquilízate. —No debí haber dicho eso. Solo alimenté más las llamas.

—¿Tú… quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Ahora te comportas como un líder? Por favor. —Murk estaba más enojado que de costumbre—. Sólo dices eso porque todos te quieren y confían en ti, incluso después de que tú hayas cometido algún error. ¿Pero yo qué? Me tratan como tu sombra. —"¿De verdad él se siente así?". La ira de Murk no parecía disminuir—. Me gustaría que dejaran de compararme contigo. ¿Sabes cómo me llaman? "El opuesto de T". Tú opuesto —concluyó señalándome.

—Murk, ya basta. —Mi padre también estaba furioso, sabía que cuestionarlo no era una gran idea—. Ya tomé la decisión. Y debes aceptarla, te guste o no.

—¿Y si no la acepto? Dime, ¿Qué pasa si no acepto esa maldita decisión? —Murk estaba retando a nuestro padre, y parecía no detenerse.

—Entonces puedes marcharte de esta manada y crear la tuya. —Murk miró a papá sorprendido, logré notar que una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho. Después de esa enorme discusión, regresamos a la cueva. En todo el camino el aire estaba tenso, y aún más el viaje, nadie dijo nada hasta llegar. Cuando llegamos, nuestra madre nos estaba esperando.

—¿Cómo les fue? —dijo mi madre con su cariño habitual, pero Murk y mi padre sólo entraron a la cueva, sin siquiera mirarla—. ¿Se pelearon, no es así? —Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. "No tienes idea"—. Veo que Murk no tomó muy bien la decisión de tu padre.

—La odió por completo —respondí mientras observaba como mi hermano se alejaba de la manada y se iba a la parte más recóndita de la cueva mientras veía a Yinja acercarse a él—. Jamás creí ver a Murk tan molesto con papá.

—Sólo espero que mañana estén de mejor humor. —Lo único que logré hacer fue sonreír, para luego recordar algo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Akhela? —pregunté algo confundido.

—Descuida, ella está durmiendo pacíficamente. —Me sentí más tranquilo al escuchar eso—. Por cierto, ¿no hay algo que me quieras decir de ella?

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté confundido, para después darme cuenta de lo que hablaba—. Oh, creo que ya lo sabes. Sí, ella ya dijo su primer palabra, e incluso intentó caminar ayer.

—Eso es algo bueno, hijo. Eso significa que realmente te importa —dijo mientras entrábamos a la cueva.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tal vez Akhela sea una bebé, pero aun así te quiere mucho. Será mejor que no la decepciones. —Yo asentí y busqué a Akhela, la encontré dormida al lado de Tuiz. Sonreí y después me recosté para después dormirme rápidamente, pues el día siguiente sería pesado para mí.


	6. Capítulo 5: Murk Acción, Reacción

**Capítulo 5: Murk. Acción, reacción**

"Odio esa decisión. ¿Por qué tuvo que escogerlo a él? Ni siquiera es responsable". Pensé, completamente molesto.

—¿Cómo les fue? —Escuché decir a mi madre cariñosamente, pero no le hice caso y me dirigí a la parte más recóndita de la cueva. No quería hablar con nadie, y en ese momento llegó Yinja. Traté de evitar mirarla.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Murk? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Déjame solo, Yinja. —Evité entablar una conversación con ella, en mi cabeza aún permanecía todo lo que había dicho mi padre—. No quiero hablar con nadie.

—Murk, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Dime, ¿qué te ocurre? —dijo mientras sonreía, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa. Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido y la pelea que tuve con mi padre hace poco—. Vaya, eso debió ser muy duro para ti.

—No tienes idea— dije mientras la observaba fijamente, ella también me observaba y en ese momento nos sonrojamos.

—Será… será mejor que me vaya. Estoy algo cansada.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

—De… de acuerdo. Buenas noches, Yinja.

—Buenas noches, Murk. —Me respondió. Me dormí en ese instante pensando en lo que había ocurrido, y me di cuenta de que ya nada iba a ser como antes.

Al día siguiente, me dirigí al gran lago, donde estaba a quien menos quería ver: T.

—Murk —dijo al verme ahí—. ¿Estás bien con la decisión de papá?

—Sí, lo estoy —dije, evitando el contacto visual con él—. Creo que papá te está esperando.

—¿Por qué no vienes también? Estoy seguro que papá lo permitirá. —"¿Qué rayos trata de hacer? ¿Por qué no me deja tranquilo?"

—No. Es tu entrenamiento, no el mío. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien —dije alejándome de todo, para después llegar a una zona sombría. No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que varios leones empezaron a rodearme.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —Dijo uno—. El hijo menor de Roho.

—Creo que a Sheik le encantará este obsequio— dijo otro acercándose más—. Llevémoslo con él. —Al terminar de hablar me acorralaron y me atraparon. Sabía que este iba a ser mi fin, pero qué me importaba ahora, ya nada me quedaba en la vida, pero al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior me daba cuenta de que tenía a alguien por quien vivir, así que empecé a moverme para tratar de soltarme pero no funcionó. Cuando llegaron a una cueva me soltaron y empezaron a rugir, yo tenía miedo en ese momento.

—¡Ya dejen de hacer ruido! —Se escuchó una voz fuerte dentro de la cueva, los leones dejaron de rugir y sólo se acomodaron en filas, cada vez tenía más miedo—. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! -preguntó molesto un león que salía de la cueva, era Sheik.

—Señor, encontramos a este cachorro cerca del lugar —dijo el mismo león que me había capturado.

—¿Y eso por qué habría de importarme? —preguntó Sheik regresando a la cueva. Esa era la primera vez que lo veía. Un león oscuro, de pelaje marrón, melena negra y sus ojos eran rojos, con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo.

—¡Es uno de los hijos de Roho! —Sheik se detuvo al escuchar esa oración.

—Así que uno de los hijos de Roho. ¿Eh? —dijo maliciosamente. Sheik y mi padre jamás se han llevado bien, eran enemigos desde hace mucho (al menos eso decía mi padre). Él iba a usarme para que mi padre entregara a la manada, o podría hacer algo peor. Luego miró a los leones que se encontraban ahí—. ¿Tienen algo que hacer aquí? Váyanse. —Después de lo que ocurrió, Sheik me llevó dentro de la cueva y después me soltó.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacerme? —dije lleno de miedo.

—Eres uno de los hijos de Roho —dijo Sheik algo molesto—. Puedes servirme de algo.

—E… entiendo —dije mirando al suelo.

—No pienses en escapar. Todos aquí están atentos a cualquier movimiento que tú hagas —concluyó saliendo de la cueva, después de eso dos leonas aparecieron en la entrada. Caí al suelo deprimido.

—Soy un tonto, ¿por qué no acepté ir con T a ese entrenamiento? —dije molesto golpeando el suelo—. El tonto de T tiene la culpa de que yo esté aquí. Como lo odio. Y más aún a mi padre, por esa patética decisión.

—Vaya, que cachorro tan agresivo —Escuché en la entrada de la cueva, al levantar la mirada vi a otro león, parecía algo mayor que Sheik. Su pelaje era de un color marrón algo rojizo, melena de color café y ojos verdes. Y justo en ese momento recordé que era uno de los dos leones que T y yo habíamos visto hace un par de días—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que viste un fantasma.

—¿Qui… quién eres? —Pregunté con temor.

—Mi nombre es Mabezo, soy la mano derecha de Sheik.

—Mano… ¿derecha? —pregunté confundido—. ¿Por qué ayudas a un león como él?

—Porque él me ayudó antes. Estoy en deuda con él. —Lo miré confundido, y luego volví a mirar al suelo—. Pareces deprimido por algo.

—No es nada. Cosas de mi manada. —Evité mirarlo a la cara sin importar lo que podía hacerme. En ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en T.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. —Levanté la mirada confundido y asombrado—. Tu hermano fue elegido como el próximo líder. ¿Me equivoco?

—No. Es cierto —dije serio mirando otra vez al suelo—. ¿Por qué lo eligió a él? Yo soy el más capacitado para ser el líder.

—¿Estás molesto con tu padre o con su decisión?

—¡A los tres! —grité demasiado molesto—. Todo es culpa de T, él fue quien empezó todo esto.

—¿Odias… a tu hermano? —preguntó ese tal Mabezo sorprendido y después sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Eres parecido a Sheik. Tal vez podríamos hacer algo con ese odio que tienes.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Pregunté confundido y molesto.

—Podrías quedarte aquí con nosotros. Tendrías todo lo que quieras —dijo sonriendo. La verdad esa oferta sonaba algo tentadora.

—Te escucho —dije al final. Luego de unos minutos, llegó Sheik y Mabezo se acercó a él.

—Señor, tengo algo que decirle. —Sheik lo miró intrigado y luego volvió a su seriedad habitual—. Este cachorro puede sernos de verdadera utilidad.

—Eso ya lo sé, Mabezo. —Sheik lo miró un poco molesto—. Podemos hacer que Roho nos entregue su manada por su hijo.

—Señor, es algo más que eso —dijo Mabezo serio—. Traición. —Sheik lo miró asombrado, yo esperaba que esto funcionara—. Imagine, Roho jamás esperaría que su hijo lo traicionara. De esa manera, podemos hacer que caiga.

—Me agrada esa idea. —Sheik sonrió, pero logró notar que Mabezo seguía serio—. ¿Hay algo más?

—Señor, para eso usted tiene que entrenarlo. Nosotros no podemos, tenemos que vigilar el territorio. Así que si podría…

—Espera, espera… ¿Quieres decir que ese cachorro debe ser mi hijo? —Sheik empezó a reír sin control, me acerqué serio y molesto a él. Era hora de la verdad.

—Señor Sheik, debe creerme. —Sheik dejó de reír al escucharme—. Odio a mi padre y no quiero volver con ellos. Me traicionaron y quiero vengarme de ellos, sólo si usted me lo permite.- Al final hice una reverencia.

-Ya veo.- Dijo serio.- Odias a tu padre y a tu hermano, y eres respetuoso conmigo. Tal vez pueda darte una oportunidad.- Miró a Mabezo por un momento y al final habló.- De acuerdo, desde este momento serás mi sucesor. Tu entrenamiento empezará mañana.

-De acuerdo, majestad.- Le respondí.

-Dime 'padre'.- Me respondió y se fue a la parte más oscura de la cueva. Miré a Mabezo y le sonreí, me acerqué a la entrada de la cueva y me recosté, mientras veía a Mabezo salir. Ahora todo cambiaría desde ese momento.


	7. Capítulo 6: Rompiendo la serenidad

**Capítulo 6: Rompiendo la serenidad**

Varios días después…

—¿Estás listo, T?

—Estoy listo.

—En ese caso. ¡Ahora!

...

Mi entrenamiento se intensificó desde hace unos días, días en los que Murk se comportaba extrañamente, además de desaparecer durante días entero. Aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando al entrenamiento, todavía seguía preocupado por Murk.

—Bien hecho, hijo. —Había logrado cazar una pequeña liebre en unos minutos. Según mi padre, cazar era algo que cada león obligatoriamente debía aprender—. Lograste tu primera cacería. Ahora es momento de que te enseñe cómo combatir.

—Sí —dije, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

—¿Acaso te ocurre algo, hijo?

—Es Murk, me sigue preocupando. Sé que aún sigue molesto por lo de aquella vez. —Mi padre comprendió mis palabras, ahora era él quien miraba al suelo.

—Escucha, T. Tal vez pienses que lo que hice probablemente no sea lo correcto, pero... Olvídalo. Continuemos.

Justo en ese momento apareció mi madre con Akhela.

—Hola —dijo mientras se acercaba.

—Mamá, ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté un poco confundido.

—Sólo vine a mostrarles algo emocionante. —dijo, dejando a Akhela en el suelo, y ella trató de levantarse. Al principio cayó, pero después empezó a caminar, directamente hacia mí.

—No puedo creerlo, sus primeros pasos —Mi padre ahora se encontraba completamente feliz, pues ver a Akhela hacer eso era muy tierno—. ¿Qué opinas, T?

—No lo sé —Me sentí feliz al verla, una emoción que pocas veces podía sentir. Finalmente volvió a caer, esta vez sobre mis patas. Minutos después, mi madre y Akhela nos acompañaron para ver mi progreso en el entrenamiento.

…

El entrenamiento había concluido, y el sol ya parecía ocultarse.

—Recuerda, T —dijo mi madre una vez terminado la práctica—. Debes estar siempre alerta para todo lo que ocurra. Un solo error y todo se podría llegar a perder.

—Sí.

—Te diré algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo —dijo mi padre—. El león con fuerza es el que siempre tiene a una manada fuerte, pero el león inteligente tiene una manada fuerte y audaz, una manada que nadie podrá vencer. Debes recordarlo.

—De acuerdo. —Al mirar al cielo, logré notar unas nubes oscuras cerca de la cueva. Una tormenta estaba empezando.

—Será mejor volver —dijo mi padre mirando el ahora oscuro cielo—. Pronto lloverá.

Empezamos a caminar devuelta con la manada, pero antes de llegar, Tuiz y Bravesoul se acercaban a toda prisa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mi padre confundido. Al acercarse más, pude notar que Bravesoul había sido herido.

—La manada de Sheik atacó, Murk está con ellos —dijo Bravesoul agitado.

—¿Murk? —pregunté asombrado—. ¿Quieres decir que él está aquí?

—Y nos ha traicionado. —Mi padre ahora estaba completamente furioso—. Bravesoul, aléjate lo más que puedas con los cachorros. Bravesoul tomó a Akhela y luego se empezó a alejar con Tuiz, mientras yo seguía en el mismo punto, mirando al suelo impresionado, intentando comprender mejor la situación—. T, vete—. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos, parecía ser otro.

—No, te ayudaré —dije molesto, pero mi padre sólo se enojó más—. Puedo hacer que Murk…

—¡Soy tu padre, no me cuestiones! —gritó molesto—. ¡Obedéceme y vete!

—¡No, no lo haré! —Mis padres se sorprendieron por mi respuesta, incluso yo lo hice—. Sé que puedo ayudar, pero no voy a pelear, sólo intentaré buscar a mi hermano. —Mis padres sonrieron y empezaron a alejarse. Antes de que yo diera un paso, sentí a alguien detrás mío.

—¿Así que quieres hacerte el héroe?

—No, sólo quiero hablar contigo —le dije, aún sin darme la vuelta—. ¿No crees que tomaste la decisión equivocada?

— Si no tengo lo que quiero, entonces nadie lo tendrá —Sólo fue en ese momento que giré, ahora podía ver a los ojos a Murk. Sus ojos… ahora de color rojo mostraban ira y odio, era otro Murk. Yo sólo esbocé una sonrisa.

—Parece que te volviste un gran rival. —Murk me miró confundido, pero después empezó a sonreír de una manera algo temible. Sólo cuando me di cuenta, él ya había saltado sobre mí—. ¿Pero qué?

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no estuviste entrenando? —dijo Murk golpeándome en la cara

—Es demasiado fuerte. ¿Pero cómo? —dije molesto y después me lancé contra él, lográndole atinar un golpe a su pata derecha. Después lo lancé a una roca cercana. Él sólo se levantó riendo.

—Así que no eres tan débil después de todo. —Sólo lo miré molesto y después reanudamos la batalla. Sólo nos dábamos zarpazos y mordidas a diestra y siniestra. Ambos terminamos cansados después de unos minutos, pero Murk sabía disimularlo—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves cansado.

—Aún no he terminado —dije moviendo mi pata izquierda, pero terminé cayendo, él me había logrado hacer una cicatriz profunda—. Rayos, no puedo ni siquiera moverme —susurré molesto.

—¿Acaso te ocurre algo? —dijo Murk riendo—. Fuiste un tonto al desafiarme. —Murk se acercaba más, pero yo no podía pelear. Sonreí de nuevo, ahora más decidido y, evitando sentir el dolor, volví a atacarlo—. ¿No crees que ya llegaste a tu límite? —dijo Murk evitando mis ataques.

—Seguiré luchando hasta el final, no creas que me rendiré tan fácil —dije molesto. Murk empezó a atacarme, pero yo no podía esquivarlo. Estaba recibiendo todos sus ataques, y en cuestión de segundos me tenía contra el suelo.

—Creo que terminaré con tu patética existencia de una vez por todas. —Murk levantó su pata, yo sólo miré a Murk, estaba muy lastimado.

—¡T! —Un grito sonó cerca, identifiqué la voz y vi a Bravesoul acercarse sólo.

—Bravesoul —dije sorprendido. Murk rio macabramente.

—No puedo creer que él esté aquí. Lástima que no durará mucho tiempo vivo. —Murk tronó los dedos y dos leones salieron de los arbustos—. Ya saben qué hacer. —Yo sólo miré cómo esos dos leones empezaron a atacar a Bravesoul, evité la mirada pero Murk me obligó a verlo—. ¿Acaso no quieres ver cómo asesinan a tu niñero? —dijo Murk riendo.

—¡No, déjenlo! —grité mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar—. Murk, diles que se detengan. ¡Hazlo!

—Lo lamento, pero una vez que empiezan, ya no puedes detenerlos. —Seguí mirando cómo atacaban a Bravesoul. Sólo duro unos minutos esa injusta pelea, pero esos minutos a mí me parecieron eternos—. Bien hecho, pueden retirarse. Yo me encargaré de él. —Ambos leones se fueron, y sólo quedábamos de nuevo Murk y yo. Lo miré molesto, pero él solo mostraba una sonrisa.

—Eres… un maldito —dije molesto, pero me quedaba poco a poco sin energías.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Ahora es tu turno. —Murk levantó su pata de nuevo, ahora nadie lo iba a detener. Lo única que pude hacer es cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe final de Murk, pero al final no lo hizo. Abrí los ojos y vi a Murk sentado ahí, mirando al horizonte. Cuando traté de levantarme, él se molestó y después se alejó de ahí. Eso me confundió, pero no le di importancia. Caminé con dificultad hacia un fallecido Bravesoul.

—Lamento todo lo que tuviste que sufrir por mi culpa —dije mirando por última vez su rostro—. Para enmendar todo lo que te hice, cuidaré a Tuiz. Te lo prometo. —Empecé, con esfuerzo, a alejarme de ese lugar. Busqué por todos lados a Tuiz y Akhela, pero no los encontraba—. No, por favor. Ellos no. —Supliqué y enseguida escuché un potente rugido. —¡Tuiz! ¡Akhela! —grité mientras empezaba a correr—. ¡Tuiz! ¡Akhela! ¡¿Dónde están?! —Después de un momento buscando, Tuiz corría hacia mí con Akhela en su lomo—. ¡Chicos! Me alegra saber que están bien.

—¡T! —dijo Tuiz sorprendido—. ¿Qué… qué te ocurrió? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —dijo Tuiz preocupado. Mi sonrisa había desaparecido, y Tuiz pareció entenderlo, puesto que empezó a llorar—. No te preocupes por eso, ahora debemos buscar a mis padres.

—Ellos... también lo están —dijo Tuiz con dificultad. Miré hacia el suelo, serio—. Llévame donde ellos se encuentran, por favor. —Tuiz empezó a caminar hacia la cueva, yo lo intentaba seguir, pero volví a caer al suelo—. ¡T!

—Estoy bien, continuemos —dije, fingiendo una sonrisa. Tuiz asintió y seguimos caminando. Cuando llegamos, me acerqué a mi padre. Él había muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro, debió saber que yo aún seguía vivo. Tomé su collar y lo coloqué alrededor de mi cuello.

Me alejé de ahí, miré por última vez el rostro de mi madre, pero no me acerqué, no podía derrumbarme en ese momento. Tomé a Akhela (quien por suerte estaba dormida) y la coloqué en mi lomo.

—Vámonos —dije, sin mirar a Tuiz.

—¿A dónde?

—Donde podamos seguir viviendo. —Empecé a caminar, pero después de dar varios pasos sentí que él no me seguía—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero irme de aquí. —Tuiz empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pensé en calmarlo, pero seguí dejando que llore, él lo necesitaba. Después, lo agarré de su espalda y empecé a caminar—. Déjame, yo puedo solo. —Tuiz logró soltarse y continuamos caminando, ahora éramos sólo nosotros tres.


	8. Capítulo 7: Dejando el nido

**Capítulo 7: Dejando el nido**

Éramos nosotros tres ahora, sin manada, ni hogar, y sin un camino fijo. Solo viajando y protegiéndonos entre nosotros, sobre todo yo a ellos. Nuestro viaje nos ha enseñado muchas cosas, especialmente el permanecer juntos. Ahora éramos una familia y no iba a dejar que alguien les hiciera daño. A Tuiz lo veo como un hermano menor; aunque a veces discutamos, siempre terminamos riendo como dos grandes e inseparables amigos.

Ambos han olvidado lo que ocurrió días atrás, pero yo no. El rencor y la debilidad presentes en mí, me hacen recordar ese momento a cada instante; es por eso que cada día, sin que ellos lo noten, entreno para poder enfrentar a mi hermano una vez más, y así poder lograr que comprenda.

Akhela ha progresado mucho, ya no es necesario que la lleve sobre mi lomo, aun así lo sigo haciendo. Tuiz parece estar mucho mejor, aunque a veces recuerde la muerte de su hermano, sigue adelante -ojalá yo fuera así-. Todavía recuerdo el día que nos fuimos…

—T, ¿cuánto más hay que caminar? ¬—Preguntó él cansado mientras miraba al suelo. Se veía débil y sus lágrimas caían desde el día anterior.

―No lo sé. Probablemente tengamos que seguir así por varios meses. ―Le respondí, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Solamente me fijaba en el camino, no quería hablar.

―¿Podemos regresar a casa? ―dijo, casi sin poder continuar. La pregunta me había molestado, creía que había entendido. Tal vez él aún era muy joven para comprender la situación, pero debía entender que no podíamos dar marcha atrás.

―¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Ya no podemos regresar! Ya… no. ―Ahora era yo el devastado, era imposible pensar ahora, por lo que sólo lo miré―. Deberíamos descansar, ¿no crees? ―dije, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, lo único que él pudo hacer fue sonreír. Caminamos un momento más hasta que pudimos encontrar una cueva. Bajé a Akhela y me recosté al lado de ella, mientras veía a Tuiz algo más alejado. Solté un suspiro, me sentía culpable pero… el pasado no se puede cambiar…―. ¿Por qué no descansas con nosotros? La tormenta empezará, y sería genial que no te congelaras. ―…Aun así, los errores del pasado pueden corregirse en el presente.

Tuiz sonrió y corrió directamente hacia mí, pude por primera vez sentir algo que no había sentido antes, un calor de hermano.

Con el pasar de los días, le enseñé a Tuiz a cazar, y él se divertía. Después las prácticas se convirtieron en juegos, y finalmente Akhela se unió. Cada noche, dormíamos juntos, y por el día seguíamos nuestro camino. En nuestro viaje conocimos a otras manadas y, por supuesto, a otros cachorros; Tuiz y Akhela se divertían con ellos, y aunque continuáramos con nuestro viaje, ellos siempre los recordarían.

Mientras viajábamos, casi todos parecían reconocernos, lo más probable es que sabían quiénes éramos y lo que nos había ocurrido. Nos trataban como héroes, aunque yo no lo viera así. Algunos de esos leones eran líderes de otras manadas, manadas que mi padre conoció en su pasado, por lo que nos quedábamos por un corto tiempo, el suficiente para comes algo y descansar, y después continuábamos con nuestro viaje; ellos ni siquiera nos lo impedían.

Pero el viaje no fue tal placentero como se veía. Hubo momentos de extremo peligro, normalmente por leopardos, otras veces por leones nómadas, pero siempre lográbamos salir con vida. Aunque yo siempre terminaba cansado y con algunas heridas menores. En uno de esos ataques, lograron herir a Tuiz. Dejándolo en una cueva con Akhela, salí mientras buscaba algo para poder evitar que su herida empeorara. Aunque logré hallar plantas medicinales cerca, cuando llegué a la cueva, un extraño babuino había logrado curar a Tuiz.

Después de presentarnos, descubrimos que ese babuino se llamaba Rafiki, aunque algo extraño parecía saber todo sobre nosotros, y algo más de mí que yo no conocía. Y antes de irse, me dijo algo que me dejo confundido y anonadado.

―Ve con calma y no tengas miedo ―dijo asombrándome al instante―. El valor está en ti. Si lo descubres… te dará fuerza. Y recuerda, confía en tu corazón.

Desapareció después de eso. Tuiz se mejoró y continuamos caminando, pero ahora ya no prestaba atención, ese simio me había dejado con muchas preguntas. Sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos, llegamos a un desierto. Caminamos sin rumbo por ese desierto por tres días, hasta que pude divisar una extraña roca cerca.

―T. Ya… no puedo… más ―dijo Tuiz cayendo rendido. Corría hacia él preocupado, pero logré tranquilizarme al saber que sólo estaba cansado. Coloqué a Tuiz en mi lomo y después tomé a Akhela.

Seguí caminando, pero la nueva carga me lo hacía más difícil, caminé por dos horas más, hasta que por fin pude ver la sabana de nuevo. Pero, justo cuando llegué, caí completamente rendido y cansado. Al fondo, divisé dos sombras, antes de caer inconsciente. Ahora era cuestión del destino.


	9. Capitulo Especial: Más que eso

**Capitulo Especial: Más que eso**

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse, amenazando con borrar cualquier rastro del dolor y sufrimiento que cada criatura en las cercanías empezaba a sentir. Cerca de ahí, una extraña figura salió de la cueva en las cercanías... Una pequeña cachorra, temerosa de sufrir el mismo destino que su manada, agradeció a Aiheu por ser salvada por uno de los enemigos, pero su euforia fue cortada rápidamente cuando reconoció a su salvador, quedándose simplemente ahí sin mencionar palabra alguna.

―¿T-tú? ―preguntó sorprendida, sus lágrimas empezando a formar un rastro a través de sus mejillas―. ¿Cómo... cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo nos pudiste hacer esto? ―Su salvador sólo se quedó sentado, viendo la furia naciendo en sus ojos, sin siquiera inmutarse.

―¿Sabes? Es de buena educación decir 'gracias' cuando alguien te salva la vida ―contestó, indiferente a su amiga―. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo me uní al bando más fuerte. ¿Acaso es difícil entender eso, Yinja?

―_¡Eres un traidor, Murk!_ ―gritó Yinja, sorprendiéndose de la respuesta de su mejor amigo, percatándose del odio que permanecía en sus ojos.

El joven cachorro oscuro dio una sonrisa, logrando que Yinja sintiera temor de él. ¿Él era en realidad el cachorro que conoció toda su vida? ¿O simplemente veía al enemigo en quien no podía confiar?

―¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome o vas a decir algo? ―preguntó el cachorro segundos después, notando que su amiga no dejaba de mirarlo con temor―. Será mejor que corras... antes de que ellos vengan por ti. No quiero meterme en pro-

Antes de que el joven cachorro pudiera terminar su frase, la pequeña cachorra lo había abrazado. Se quedaron así por varios segundos, el oscuro cachorro había vuelto a sentir una pequeña sensación de calor que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

―Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado ―dijo Yinja, sin separarse ni un segundo de su mejor amigo―. _Por favor, no te alejes de nuevo._

―Por favor, aléjate ―dijo el joven cachorro estupefacto intentando separar el abrazo, rindiéndose segundos después―. Por favor, no quiero que estés en peligro. Cuando todo acabe podremos hablar tranquilamente. Pero por ahora, será mejor que te escondas.

Yinja asintió mientras soltaba a su joven amigo, le sonrió una última vez, antes de salir corriendo de la cueva. Murk tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de volver a pensar en su enemigo. Sonrió de una manera macabra, como si estuviera decidido a acabar con ellos de un solo zarpazo. El joven cachorro corrió hacia los arbustos decidido. Él había estado pensando todo esto desde aquel fatídico día en el que su padre lo humilló frente a su hermano -o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba-. Sin perder tiempo buscó a alguien en especial, y rió silenciosamente mientras se acercaba más.

—¡No, no lo haré! —Escuchó gritar, parecía ser una voz joven y madura—. Sé que puedo ayudar, pero no voy a pelear, sólo intentaré buscar a mi hermano. —El cachorro de ojos rojos miró la escena divertido, riendo para él mismo. Cuando vio a dos grandes figuras, supo que era el momento para atacar.

—¿Así que quieres hacerte el héroe? —preguntó con una sonrisa, saliendo de su escondite hacia el cachorro grisáceo.

—No, sólo quiero hablar contigo —respondió su 'contraparte' dándole la espalda, como si no quisiera mirarlo para ver la realidad—. ¿No crees que tomaste la decisión equivocada?

—Si no tengo lo que quiero, entonces nadie lo tendrá.

—Parece que te volviste un gran rival. —El cachorro grisáceo esbozó una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta. Aunque el joven cachorro de pelaje negro no entendió al principio el significado de esas palabras, simplemente sonrió y se lanzó contra él, sin darle oportunidad alguna de evitarlo—. ¿Pero qué?

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no estuviste entrenando? —dijo finalmente Murk logrando atinar un golpe a su rostro.

—Es demasiado fuerte. ¿Pero cómo? —Su rival lo miró molesto mientras se movía para quitárselo de encima, solo después de ese momento envió un golpe a su hermano, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Así que no eres tan débil después de todo. —Murk lo miró con sed de sangre, y en ese momento una lucha había iniciado. Ambas partes no daban tregua, y no se limitaban a los golpes, también empezaban a morderse buscado un punto débil en su contrincante. El cachorro traidor escuchó un sonido cerca de él, sus refuerzos habían llegado. Dejó su pose de pelea por un momento, mientras miraba a su hermano—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves cansado.

—Aún no he terminado. —T lo miró molesto e intentó atacarlo de nuevo, sólo para mantenerse en ese mismo punto lamentándose.

—¿Acaso te ocurre algo? —dijo Murk riendo—. Fuiste un tonto al desafiarme. —Murk se acercaba cada vez más a su hermano para darle el golpe de gracia y terminar con la última parte de su 'entrenamiento', para luego sorprenderse al ver al cachorro grisáceo levantarse una vez más y empezaba a atacarlo—. ¿No crees que ya llegaste a tu límite? —dijo Murk evadiendo fácilmente los ataques del cachorro herido.

—Seguiré luchando hasta el final, no creas que me rendiré tan fácil —Murk empezó a atacarlo, pero sabía que no podía continuar así. En un descuido, recibió un ataque directo en su pecho. Mirando a su contraparte una vez más, empezó a atacarlo sin darle tiempo para, siquiera, ponerse de pie.

—Creo que terminaré con tu patética existencia de una vez por todas. —Murk levantó su pata, decir que estaba furioso era un chiste. Estaba a punto de acabar con su hermano.

—¡T! —Un grito sonó cerca, haciendo que el cachorro de ojos rojos perdiera la concentración por unos segundos.

—Bravesoul —dijo T mirando al nuevo participante de la batalla. Murk simplemente se limitó a reír.

—No puedo creer que él esté aquí. Lástima que no durará mucho tiempo vivo. —Murk miró los arbustos y dio una señal, haciendo que dos leones salieran de esos arbustos—. Ya saben qué hacer. —Ambos leones simplemente asintieron y corrieron a atacar al joven león, Murk esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía como su hermano apartaba la mirada—. ¿Acaso no quieres ver cómo asesinan a tu niñero? —dijo Murk riendo al momento que tomaba la cabeza de su hermano y la giraba hacia la sangrienta escena que se estaba presentando.

—¡No, déjenlo! —T gritó, las lágrimas ya empezando a brotar de sus ojos—. Murk, diles que se detengan. ¡Hazlo!

—Lo lamento, pero una vez que empiezan, ya no puedes detenerlos. —La 'batalla' duró poco más de unos minutos frente a ambos cachorros. Al final, frente a todos se encontraba Bravesoul, sin dar señales de levantarse. Ahora era un cuerpo sin alma—. Bien hecho, pueden retirarse. Yo me encargaré de él. —Ambos leones se retiraron, volviendo a dejar a ambos cachorros con su 'pequeña disputa'.

—Eres… un maldito —mencionó el cachorro gris apenas con energía, intentando vanamente volver a luchar.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Ahora es tu turno. —Murk levantó su pata de nuevo, ahora nadie lo iba a detener...

_¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Es esto lo que tu corazón desea? ¿Eliminar a todos aquellos que te dieron la felicidad por un simple capricho?_ Escuchó Murk, haciéndolo dudar en ese instante. Intentando ignorar la voz, volvió a sonreír con malicia. _Esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Si no te detienes, al final terminarás arrepintiéndote._ La voz volvió a sonar, confundiéndole aun más.

Desistiendo de su avance, Murk salió corriendo del lugar, sin mirar a su hermano o a su alrededor, preguntándose de quién era esa misteriosa voz.

* * *

Murk se encontraba en el lago, mirando el reflejo de su ahora enmarañado y manchado pelaje. Seguía pensando en aquella voz y lo débil que le hizo sentir.

—¡Murk! —gritó una voz a la distancia. Murk hizo caso omiso y continuó perdido en sus pensamientos—. Ahí estás, ¿por qué no respondiste cuando te llamé?

—No me molestes ahora, Mabezo —respondió Murk sin siquiera apartar la mirada del suelo.

—Sheik te está buscando, quiere hablar contigo de algo. —Ignorando la ira presente en la voz del cachorro, Mabezo se acercó y lo empujó, logrando que la atención de Murk estuviera en él—. Más bien de alguien.

—¿De alguien? ¿De quién si se puede saber?

—_Una cachorra_. —Murk se quedó mudo. _"¿Acaso... acaso descubrieron a Yinja?" _Murk siguió a Mabezo devuelta a la cueva principal, aún temeroso de ver a Sheik a los ojos—. Será mejor que dejes de actuar de esa manera. Recuerda que Sheik odia a los débiles.

Murk miró al frente seriamente, con algo de temor apenas visible en sus ojos. Sheik lo miró fijamente, como si buscara un rastro de algún tipo. —Supongo que lograste tu cometido y eliminaste a tu hermano —dijo Sheik con una pizca de ira saliendo de su voz.

—Yo... yo... _No pude_. —Respondió el cachorro bajando la mirada—. Él sigue vivo. No pude matarlo—. Murk sintió la mirada de Sheik, e intentó explicarle la situación. Sin embargo, sintió una enorme punzada de dolor a su costado.

—Fuiste débil. Pero debes alegrarte de que ahora eres mi hijo. —Sheik dio una mirada a la cueva y dio una señal, Mabezo entrando segundos después—. Pero eso no es lo único. Supongo que la conoces. —La mano derecha salió, pero sosteniendo una cachorra que, evidentemente, intentaba resistirse.

—Yi...Yinja.

—Así que la conoces. —Sheik esbozó una sonrisa y miró nuevamente a Murk—. Dame una razón para no eliminarla aquí y ahora.

Murk simplemente permaneció callado, mirando cómo ella, inútilmente, buscaba una manera de escapar del agarre de Mabezo—. No la lastimes. Ella... ella es la razón por la que hice todo esto. —Yinja miró a Murk anonadada, intentando buscar una respuesta—. Yo... no puedo estar lejos de ella. _Ella... me gusta._

Sheik miró a Yinja y de nuevo a Murk, mostrando una sonrisa macabra—. Bueno, si esa es la razón, creo... que podríamos arreglarlo. ¿Qué dices sobre que ella se una a nosotros?

—¡Jamás me uniré a ti! —gritó Yinja—. ¡Preferiría morir a...

—_De acuerdo_. —Murk respondió, cortando a Yinja y mirando al suelo—. No te preocupes ahora, yo... la convenceré.

—Murk —dijo Yinja, algo decaída.

—Muy bien. Vámonos manada. —Sheik comenzó a caminar al frente, solo deteniéndose para mirar a Murk—. _Espero que la próxima vez no cometas errores._ —Sheik volvió a liderar la marcha, Murk levantándose y siguiéndolo segundos después.


	10. Capítulo 8: Nueva Vida

**Arco 2: Manada**

**Capítulo 8: Nueva vida**

La luz del sol empezaba a golpear mi rostro, interrumpiendo los placenteros minutos de sueño que me habían revitalizado levemente. Levantándome sin siquiera abrir mis ojos, inmediatamente sentí una pesadez en el cuerpo, como si suplicara el que volviera a recostarme y sentir de nuevo el frío suelo donde había estado desde hace rato.

_"Espera... ¡¿Frío?!"_ Pensé absorto, lo que me llevó a recordar cada momento que pasó antes de terminar rendido por el cansancio, o al menos lo que yo pensaba que fue: cansancio. Haciendo un poco más de esfuerzo, conseguí recordar una parte de lo último que vi hace poco. Entre esos recuerdos se encontraban el largo desierto, un muy cansado Tuiz y finalmente esas dos misteriosas sombras que se acercaban rápidamente hacia los tres. "Esas sombras. ¿Quiénes eran?".

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, logré contemplar el silencioso lugar donde había descansado sin darme cuenta, la vista me dejó sin habla. El ver una espaciosa cueva me tomó completamente desprevenido, y esa casi olvidada sensación de tranquilidad reapareció en mi ser después de varias semanas en el olvido, y haciéndome sentir casi revitalizado. Pero cuando estaba empezando a preguntarme la razón de cómo había llegado hasta allí -intentando también evitar sentir la inevitable nostalgia-, sentí un fuerte tirón en mi cola, haciéndome dar un grito estruendoso que, esperaba, nadie hubiera escuchado. Y mirando hacia atrás con algo de dolor, vi una mancha grisácea riéndose de mí sin ninguna clase de vergüenza por cumplir su objetivo, que me fijara en ella.

—Akhela, ¿no quisiste escoger una forma menos dolorosa de llamar mi atención? —La reprendí al instante, intentando todo lo posible para que soltara mi cola sin causarme más dolor del necesario.

—No despertabas. Tuiz y yo preocupados —dijo, segundos después de soltarme, mirándome con una tristeza claramente notable en su pequeño rostro. No pude evitar reprimir una lágrima, por lo que me acerqué a ella y le di un suave abrazo, evitando lastimarla.

—No te preocupes, Akhela, no me pasará nada —susurré, acercándola más y soltando un par más de lágrimas. Dejé que ese abrazo durara minutos, a ella no parecía molestarle y yo realmente necesitaba sentir algo de calor en mi pecho. Minutos más tarde, separándome de ella y después de darle una sonrisa más amplia, me dirigí a la única salida que pude divisar; aunque mis planes fueron interrumpidos, de nuevo, por una mancha, aunque más grande... y de color blanco.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Despertaste! —Fue lo que escuché mientras intentaba recomponerme del golpe y buscaba la manera de no gritarle a esa mancha blanca que conocía demasiado bien—. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan tonto como eso, T.

—Tuiz —dije sorprendido por la preocupación que me estaba mostrando. _"¿Por qué se preocupa por mí, después de todo este tiempo?"_—. ¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Unos dos días. Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos.

_"¡¿Dos días?! Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte aún. De esa forma no podré enfrentarme a Murk"_. Pensé con asombro y un poco de molestia. Levanté mis patas y con ellas ejercí algo de fuerza a Tuiz para que bajara de mí y yo pudiera levantarme de nuevo. _"Necesito volverme más fuerte. Pero no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ellos son la única familia que me queda"_. Caminé hacia la salida con intenciones de tomar aire fresco, y sin intenciones de conversar con aquellos dos cachorros que tuvieron el pequeño descaro de jugar a mi alrededor—. Chicos, ¿pueden parar por favor? Necesito algo de silencio. —Ambos cachorros me miraron con algo de tristeza. _"No me miren de esa forma, me hacen sentir más culpable que nunca"_. Pensé con un poco de arrepentimiento, pero después miré de nuevo al frente, haciendo ademán de ignorarlos.

—¿En qué intentas pensar? —preguntó inocentemente Tuiz, mirando la seriedad de mi rostro. Intenté buscar una respuesta a su pregunta, la más simple para expresarle todo pero sin preocuparlo.

Nada apareció.

—Sólo pensaba en nuestro futuro —dije rápidamente sin pensar—. Después de todo, no tenemos dónde quedarnos, en especial yo —susurré la última parte, esperando que ninguno de los dos lo haya escuchado. Bajé la mirada para ver su rostro, el cual mostraba una sonrisa como si estuviera diciéndome: _No te preocupes. A donde vayas, iré contigo._ Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y negué, él no sabía nada de mis planes._ "Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así"_.

—Recuerda que nosotros tres somos como una manada —dijo con emoción—. No hay nada que no podamos superar.

—Pareces seguro de tus palabras —respondí deteniéndome por un segundo—. Pero... ¿Qué harías si yo no estuviera aquí? ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que cuidar de Akhela y de ti mismo de los peligros de afuera? ¿Aún pensarías en eso como un viaje divertido? —concluí mirándolo un poco molesto, y con la tristeza que les he estado ocultando desde hace mucho.

La mirada de Tuiz cambió a una de asombro y después a una de tristeza, como si lo que acababa de decir fueran unas garras que perforaban su piel sin remordimiento—. Lo siento, realmente no sé qué es lo que me pasa —dije, mirando al suelo con pena.

—No. Tienes razón —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. A veces olvido que podemos tener la mala suerte de separarnos algún día. Es sólo que... jamás me había sentido seguro como cuando viajaba contigo.

—Tuiz... —Miré a los ojos blancos del cachorro, irradiaban una especie de calor, y me recordaba a alguien que permanecía en lo más profundo de mí. Sonreí para después mirar al cielo—. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Mi padre siempre decía que no todo está perdido hasta que el último león caiga. Hemos estado viajando juntos por cuánto, ¿dos semanas? ¿tal vez tres?... y después de todo eso hemos vivido como una familia. Pero ahora... —Mi semblante cambió, de nuevo, recordando la verdad oculta tras todo ese sermón.

—Pero ahora... ¿qué? —Repitió Tuiz, esperando que terminara la frase.

Di un largo suspiro y caminé lejos del lugar, terminando la conversación y evitando iniciar una nueva. Necesitaba alejarme, poner en orden mis ideas, y empezar a entrenar para volver a enfrentarme a Murk... pero parecía que ellos me lo pondrían difícil. Sus pasos se escucharon detrás de mí, y, molesto, me detuve—. No den un paso más —dije, sin siquiera hacer el intento de voltearme—. Ustedes quédense aquí. Tal vez haya una manada por aquí cerca. Intenten hacer que los acepten. O sigan su camino, no me importa. Pero, hagan lo que hagan, ¡no me sigan!

—¿Por qué dices es, T? —pregunta Tuiz, con la voz ahogada mientras yo seguía caminando sin inmutarme—. ¿Acaso no dijiste que éramos como una familia? ¿Por qué ahora cambias de opinión? ¡¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que hemos vivido?! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste lo qué le ocurrió a nuestra manada?! ¡Respóndeme,_ Tadashi_! —gritó Tuiz, claramente molesto. Me detuve en seco, y me di la vuelta atónito a esa última palabra.

—¿Cómo... _cómo sabes ese nombre_? —dije aún sin deshacer la sorpresa de mi rostro.

—Bravesoul me lo dijo, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos. Siempre me pregunté por qué lo cambiaste.

—_Eso no te incumbe_ —susurré de una manera mortal, y levanté mi pata en forma de amenaza—. No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera. Tadashi murió hace mucho.

—¿Y porqué pasó eso? —desafió Tuiz, molestándome mucho más—. ¿Por qué empezaron a llamarte T? ¡¿Acaso tiene algo que ver esa extraña cosa que llevas en tu pata?!

Mi paciencia se terminó acabando y lo golpeé, con más fuerza de la que quería demostrar—. ¡Tú no sabes la historia que he intentado olvidar! ¡Y deja de hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieres saber _ni yo quiero contar_! —Terminé alejándome del lugar, molesto con él y conmigo. Empecé a correr, ignorando el hecho de que pude haber cometido un gran error. Simplemente corría, sin mirar atrás, y escuchando a mi corazón suplicar por un minuto de descanso. En un punto, di un giro y terminé llegando a un extenso lago, un manantial para ser más exactos. Respondiendo al pedido de mi cuerpo, me acerqué para tomar un sorbo, pero el reflejo que mostraba el agua cristalina me deja absorto.

—¿Qué... rayos... pasó conmigo? —Mirando más de cerca el reflejo pude hacerme una idea de cómo me veía.

Mi melena - poco desarrollada, cabe añadir - estaba completamente enmarañada, mi pelaje estaba algo sucio y cubierto levemente por una fina capa de sangre. Al darme la vuelta para seguir viendo mi estado físico, noté una gran marca en mi hombro izquierdo._ "Esto explica el dolor que sentí durante la pelea. Esta cicatriz parece profunda"_. Y mirando por última vez mi rostro, noté una diminuta mancha rojiza en mi ojo izquierdo, pero era algo casi imposible de ver por la mugre y la sangre seca. Sumergí levemente mi cabeza en el agua, esperando que mi rostro se limpiara, cosa que logré un par de segundos después. Después de sacar mi cabeza y esperar que el agua dejara de agitarse, intenté ver ahora la marca de mi rostro. _"¿Pero qué...?"_ Fue lo único que pensé en ese momento, después de todo había una inmensa cicatriz adornando mi cara, y la forma en que estaba hecha, parecía casi irreal—. _Esta me la pagarás, Murk_ —susurré molesto. Ignorando la permanente cicatriz que se lucía en mi rostro, retrocedí un par de pasos y salté al agua para limpiar mi pelaje, y de paso refrescarme—. Ah, esto se siente tan bien.

—Ya lo creo —dijo una voz a una cierta distancia tomándome desprevenido por un segundo. Dirigí mi vista al lugar en donde me encontraba segundos antes, que ahora estaba siendo ocupado por un viejo babuino.

—Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Comprendiste las palabras que te dije? —preguntó serio sin ninguna intención de responderme.

—No —dije cortante—. Pasaron... muchas cosas después de eso.

—Tu corazón alberga dudas, y muy grandes por cierto.

—_Dime algo que no sepa ya_ —susurré un poco alto, intentando que me escuchara y a la vez que no.

—Parece que hay cosas ocultas dentro de él, y no pareces tener la intención de sacarlas a relucir.

—Oye, ¿de qué estás hablando? —pregunté algo molesto por las adivinanzas que decía—. Espera, ¿te refieres a...

—Tal vez lo que buscas se encuentra en este lugar. Solo debes seguir tu corazón, él te mostrará el verdadero camino...

—¿Seguir... mi corazón? —pregunté con dudas y sin descifrar el acertijo—. ¿A qué te...? —intenté preguntarle, pero ya no se encontraba por ningún lado—. ¿A dónde se fue ese extraño simio? —Las palabras de ese babuino me dejaron con más dudas de las que tenía, pero rápidamente olvidé esa conversación y seguí en el agua por unos minutos más.

Me sentí a gusto, después de salir del agua, y pude volver a ver mi pelaje gris como antes -aunque no completamente- y miré al frente. _"Será mejor que regrese y le pida disculpas a Tuiz antes de marcharme"._

_¿Y qué pasa si no quiere verte?_ Escuché decirme a mí mismo.

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_, respondí. _"Soy el único que puede protegerlo del peligro. Además, él confía en mí"._

_¿Él... confía?_, dijo con una risa que hizo que mi pelaje se erizara. _¿Crees que seguirá confiando en ti después de lo que hiciste?_

_"Sé que cometí un error golpeándolo. Pero sé que él me perdonará."_

_¿Piensas que él te va a seguir hablando después de cómo lo trataste? dijo con una risa apenas audible. Probablemente ni te deje ve a Akhela de nuevo._

_"¡Eso es algo que me niego a creer! ¡Mi hermano jamás..."_ Me detuve a media frase. _"¿Acabo de... llamarlo hermano?"_ Volví a escuchar esa risa otra vez, aunque más fuerte.

_Lo llamaste hermano. Es correcto. ¿Pero qué pensará él de ti ahora... Tadashi?_

—¡Dime quién rayos eres! —grité al viento completamente fuera de mi—. ¡¿Y por qué estás haciendo todo esto?!

_¿Haciendo qué? Solo intento hacer que veas los errores que has cometido y que seguirás cometiendo._

—Puedo ser capaz de corregir esos errores si se me da la oportunidad. —dije, volviendo a mirar al suelo—. Y sobre si los seguiré cometiendo, eso sólo yo lo puedo decidir. Ahora responde, ¿quién eres?

_Soy alguien que existió antes del mayor desastre de tu vida_, respondió cada vez entre susurros, como si se estuviera alejando. _Era tú._ Y lo último que se escuchó fue mi risa...

—Supongo que ya perdí la cabeza —dije después de unos segundos, pero ya no podía pensar más. Me quedé ahí, sentado, intentando averiguar cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento, hasta que el sonido de unas hojas agitarse me puso alerta—. ¿Quién está ahí?

—Por fin te encuentro —dijo la voz saliendo de los arbustos. Era Tuiz y Akhela se encontraba en su lomo. Sonreí levemente e intenté acercarme para tomar a Akhela, pero me detengo un momento, pensando en la situación.

—¿Qué acaso no te dije que no me siguieras? —pregunté intentando sonar molesto, simplemente no podía parecer feliz de verlos con la advertencia que le di.

—Yo… no podía dejar que te fueras pensando en que me lastimaste. —Tuiz dejó a Akhela en el suelo y se acercó a mí, el arrepentimiento pintado en sus ojos—. También quiero disculparme, sé que no debí gritarte y hablarte de tu pasado y ade-

—No. —Lo corté rápidamente—. Soy yo el que debe disculparse. No debí haberte tratado de esa manera, y mucho menos haberte golpeado. Es sólo que... me es imposible olvidar el pasado, y eso...

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo Tuiz con una sonrisa—. Lo que importa es que siempre estaremos unidos, ¿no?

—Tienes razón. Somos como una familia ahora —le dije con una sonrisa, que al menos en parte era real—. Por el momento, será mejor buscar un lugar donde quedarnos antes de que llegue el anochecer.

—Oh, vaya. No esperaba que dijeras eso, joven cachorro —dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Girándome con brusquedad, me encontré cara a cara con una leona de aspecto joven. De pelaje crema un poco oscuro y ojos de un color marrón.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté con algo de rudeza a la recién llegada, que parecía alegre con solo verme. La leona se acercó un poco más y yo retrocedí un paso y me puse en pose de pelea, mostrando mis dientes, intentando que entendiera el mensaje que le estaba dando: _Si no te detienes en este momento, no me contendré._

—No te preocupes. No voy a lastimarte, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos. —Esa última palabra me tomó desprevenido. _"Ella llamó a Tuiz mi... hermano"._

—Prefiero no tomar ese riesgo —dije olvidando el tema por un momento—. Ahora, me gustaría que respondieras la pregunta.

—Me alegra saber que te preocupas por ellos —dijo, sonriendo una vez más—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kiara. La reina de estas tierras.

_"¡¿La... reina?!"_ Pensé con algo de temor—. Lo lamento —dije rápidamente con una reverencia—. Yo no sabía...

—Descuida, lo entiendo. No debes disculparte por nada, sólo intentabas protegerlos.

—Por cierto —dije mirándola a los ojos por un momento—, ¿de qué hablaba hace un momento?

—Bueno, estaba esperando que se quedaran con nosotros. Parece que no pertenecen a ninguna manada. —La miré de nuevo con confusión y pensé en la oferta que me había ofrecido, la cual no era nada despreciable. Después de un momento, miré hacia atrás, a los cachorros que no habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que Kiara llegó.

—Oye, cachorro —dije, llamando la atención de Tuiz—. Creo que deberías quedarte aquí con Akhela.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No te quedarás con nosotros?

—Tengo asuntos pendientes, y prefiero no involucrar a nadie en ellos. Tuiz, sé que cuidarás muy bien a Akhela. Buena suerte. —Empecé a marcharme del lugar, hasta que una pata detuvo mi avance.

—¿No planeas cuidarlos tú mismo? —preguntó la reina con algo de preocupación—. Estoy segura que ellos te necesitan más que nada.

—Sé que eso puede tener algo de verdad, pero… —di un largo suspiro y miré hacia ellos de nuevo—… no quiero arriesgarlos.

—Probablemente no puedas sobrevivir sin una manada.

Miré al frente de nuevo y di un suspiro. _"Supongo que no podré hacer nada. Ella encontrará una forma de que no me vaya"_. Pensé derrotado—. Supongo que tiene razón. El enano no puede cuidarse solo, y menos podría cuidar una cachorra.

—¡Oye! —Escuché gritar a Tuiz, y luego empecé a reír, segundos después Kiara y Akhela me acompañaron—. Yo no le veo la gracia.

—Cálmate enano. Sólo era una broma —dije, revolcando el mechón de su cabeza—. Supongo que tendré que soportarte otra temporada.

—Bueno —dijo Kiara luego de unos segundos—, será mejor que regresemos. Todos deben estar llegando a casa en este momento.

—Por cierto, su majestad —dije mientras empezábamos a caminar.

—Solo díganme Kiara —devolvió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Kiara. ¿En dónde nos encontramos?

—En las _Tierras del Reino_ —respondió Kiara mirando al frente._ "¿Las... Tierras del Reino? ¿Por qué ese nombre me es tan familiar?"_ Pensé por un momento antes de volver la mirada hacia el frente. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos caminando, Kiara y los cachorros empezaron a hablar, yo simplemente me limité a escuchar. Después de lo que parecieron ser treinta minutos, llegamos a una formación de roca algo extraña, donde varias leonas parecían dirigirse. Tuiz, Akhela y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Tuiz, sacando una pequeña risa de la leona de pelaje crema.

—Esta, cachorros —dijo mirándonos por un par de segundos—, es la Roca del Rey.

—¿La Roca del Rey? —pregunté intrigado—. _¿Por qué ese nombre también se me hace familiar?_

—Así es. Aquí es donde toda nuestra manada vive. También es donde ustedes vivirá, por supuesto.

Retomando la caminata, subimos por la ladera hasta lo que parecía ser una especie de cueva -básicamente la misma cueva en la que me había despertado-, los cachorros miraban asombrados la entrada y la cantidad de leonas que entraban a esa cueva, de las cuales algunas nos miraban de manera un poco intimidante, y otras arrastraban varias presas. _"Para alimentar a toda la manada supongo. ¿Qué tan grande será esta manada?"_ Pensé mientras seguía a Kiara al interior.

—Manténganse cerca de mí, y no quiero que hagan tontería alguna —dije a ambos cachorros que me miraron confuso—. Lo que quiero decir es que no se separen de mí. ¿Pueden hacer algo como eso? —Ambos cachorros asintieron y miramos a todas las leonas y algunos cachorros que se encontraban.

—Kiara. —Escuché gritar a lo lejos. Girando mi vista al lugar desde donde provino la voz, divisé a un león adulto, de melena oscura y pelaje marrón, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. _"¿Será su pareja?"_. Pensé mientras veía cómo se acercaba a Kiara. Después de saludarla, se volvió hacia nosotros—. ¿Dónde estaban ustedes tres? Hemos estado buscándolos.

—Nosotros… —dije confundido, él parecía… preocupado._ "¿Por qué está preocupado por tres cachorros que no conoce?"_

—Déjalos Kovu. —Le reprendió Kiara—. Ellos tienen sus razones.

—Está bien. Cambiando de tema, mi nombre es Kovu. Espero que les agrade estar en nuestra manada.

—No se preocupe. Estamos agradecidos de que nos dejaran formar parte —respondí con seriedad, causando que el león marrón diera una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Tuiz inocentemente.

—No es nada. Solo pensé en algo —dijo mientras empezaba a caminar al centro, llamando mi atención y curiosidad. Haciéndoles una señal a Tuiz y Akhela para que me siguieran, empecé a caminar hacia el círculo que formó esta manada alrededor de las presas. Mirando a ambos cachorros que se posicionaron al lado mío, empecé a reír levemente, ¡y con cuanta razón! Apenas ver tan inmensa cantidad de comida, abrieron por completo la boca.

—Oigan ustedes dos, están babeando —dije divertido, causando un sonrojo por parte de ambos.

—Lo siento, pero... es que nunca había visto tanta comida junta —dijo Tuiz volviendo a mirar con antojo la carne.

—Lo entiendo, hace mucho que no veía un banquete. —Sonreí mientras miraba la comida, causando que yo también me concentrara solamente en eso.

—Ahora tú eres el que babea —dijo Akhela con una pequeña risa, sonrojándome y mirando a un lado un poco sonrojado y fastidiado, causando la risa de esos dos cachorros.

—Sí, sí. Muy gracioso, ¿no? —pregunté con sarcasmo, ganándome un asentimiento de ellos dos—. Si siguen riendo, no dejaré que prueben nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijeron al unísono.

—Porque sus bromas no son graciosas si se tratan de mí —dije algo molesto mientras los miraba de reojo, ellos solo asintieron cabizbajos. Después de un par de segundos, empecé a reír causando una mirada de confusión en ellos—. No puedo creer que hayan caído en ese truco.

—¡Oye! —gritaron ambos, haciéndome reír aún más, por lo que ellos se abalanzaron para callarme, pero solo causó que los tres empezáramos a reír, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Bueno. Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para presentarse —dijo Kiara con una sonrisa, ganando un asentimiento por parte de todos. Levantándome, miré a la manada que ahora mantenían su mirada sobre nosotros.

—Hola —dijo Akhela agitando la pata y tomando la iniciativa, su ternura tomando el control, haciendo que diera un suspiro—. Me llamo Akhela.

—Soy... Tuiz —el albino contestó algo nervioso, causándome algo de gracia. Luego de un segundo ambos me miraron.

—_Oh, cierto_ —susurré—. Mi nombre es… —Me detuve a media frase, la verdad las conversaciones que tuve antes me habían dejado algo confundido._ "¿Por qué no puedo decidir? ¿No sería más fácil decir 'Hola, mi nombre es T' y asunto arreglado? Pero… ¿necesito ser como era antes? Ni siquiera fui yo quien eligió ese nombre, maldición. Pero… es con el que me he acostumbrado"_. Mientras seguía pensando, Akhela se acercó a mí y me miró un poco preocupada, logrando que comprendiera todo._ "No sé si es lo correcto, pero… aun así… necesito hacerlo. Necesito cambiar… Por ella"_—. Mi… nombre… —Volví a repetir, más lentamente esta vez. Era momento de cambiar—. Mi nombre es… _Tadashi_ —dije, sorprendiendo a los cachorros a mi lado. _"Está hecho. Recuperé mi nombre. Es momento de dejar el pasado"._

—¿T… Tadashi? —dijo Tuiz acercándose con la sorpresa sin desaparecer de su rostro—. ¿Por qué volviste a usar ese nombre?

—Bueno… creo que es hora de que él reviva, ¿no crees? —le respondí con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por ambos cachorros.

—Tadashi. Me gusta más que T —dijo Akhela con una sonrisa, causando que diera una leve carcajada.

—Eso es bueno, porque lo escucharás de ahora en adelante —dije mirándola con una sonrisa más grande, haciendo que riera, y Tuiz y yo la seguimos, olvidándonos del resto por un momento, pero el sonido de unos pasos nos alerta un poco, por lo que giro mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda y veo a dos cachorros, uno de pelaje naranja y de ojos verdes que se movía de una manera presumida, y la otra una cachorra de pelaje oscuro y ojos rojizos y un flequillo adornando su cabeza.

—Así que ustedes son los nuevos miembros —dijo el cachorro naranja con una sonrisa irritante—. Es un placer que me conozcan. Mi nombre es Zitka, pero ustedes pueden llamarme_ "Gran Príncipe"_. —Me empecé a molestar con la actitud de ese cachorro. _"¿En serio es hijo de Kovu y Kiara? Jamás conocí a alguien tan presumido como él"_. Pensé con molestia, para después mostrar una sonrisa algo macabra que pareció descolocarlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Te llamaré el _"Gran Rey de los Presumidos"_ —respondí, haciendo que Tuiz, Akhela y la otra cachorra rieran y que ese Zitka se molestara.

—¡¿Te atreves a insultarme?! —gritó el cachorro algo molesto.

—Oh, no, no. Para nada —le respondí de forma sarcástica—. Jamás me atrevería a insultar a un rey. —Manteniendo mi tono sarcástico hice una reverencia—. Oh, perdóneme, su majestad. No volveré a insultar al gran rey de los presumidos —concluí comenzando a reír y que los demás rieran mucho más.

—No me molesta lo que tengas que decir. Simplemente eres un plebeyo —dijo alejándose con molestia.

—Ten cuidado, este "plebeyo" conoce más cosas de las que tú has visto —dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, calmando también las risas de los demás.

—Eso fue gracioso, no hay muchos que logran responderle tan ingeniosamente a mi hermano —dijo la pelaje marrón riendo levemente—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Akasha.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Akhela con una sonrisa.

—Y para mí es un placer conocer que no eres nada como él —dije mirándola aún con la sonrisa de antes.

—Sí, él puede ser muy presumido con eso de ser el futuro rey y todas esas cosas. —Los tres empezamos a reír de nuevo.

—Sí, y Tadashi, al igual que él, era- ¡Au! —dijo Tuiz antes de que pisara una de sus patas, haciendo que me mirara algo confuso y molesto, por lo que le devolví la mirada y negué lentamente, dándole a entender que sabía lo que iba a decir.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Akasha algo confundida.

—Nada —respondí rápidamente—. Creo que será mejor comer algo antes de que se terminen todo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Akasha empezando a caminar hacia la manada que ya había empezado a comer. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera caminar, Tuiz y Akhela pasaron frente a mí haciéndome tropezar y caer sobre Akasha - quien se había volteado por un segundo. Nuestra caída alertó a todos los presentes, por lo que giraron para revisar si nos encontrábamos bien; pero no se esperaban lo que vieron.

La caída que tuve - y de la que Akasha también fue víctima - nos hizo caer en una posición un poco incómoda, pero lo que sin duda llamó la atención de todos fue que, gracias a esa caída, ella y yo nos terminamos besando. Luego de unos segundos tratando de asimilar todo lo que ocurrió, nuestros rostros se sonrojaron violentamente y me levanté lo más rápido que pude y evité mirarla a la cara—. Lo… lo siento, no fue… no fue mi… mi intención, es solo que…

—De... descuida. Solo... solo fue un... un accidente —respondió Akasha casi o más apenada que yo.

—Vaya, T… Tadashi. ¿No llevas ni dos horas conociéndola y ya son novios? —dijo Tuiz riendo junto con Akhela.

—¡Cállate! —grité molesto y más sonrojado que antes—. ¡Todo esto fue su culpa! —Ambos cachorros solo rieron más fuerte. Ignorándolos, salí de la cueva para tomar algo de aire y que mi rostro volviera a tener su color grisáceo—. ¡Oh! ¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde? —pregunté mirando el cielo y contemplando la inmensa cantidad de estrellas que lo cubrían. De repente, momentos de mi pasado volvieron a apoderarse de mí y esas dos últimas palabras de aquella voz resonaron de nuevo en mi cabeza: _Soy alguien que existió antes del mayor desastre de tu vida. Era tú._

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tadashi?

—¡Ah! —grité. Dándome vuelta para ver quién me sorprendió, hizo que mi sorpresa aumentara—. Akasha, no me des esos sustos.

—Lo siento. Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?

—Has estado fuera durante un rato. Incluso te perdiste la cena.

_"¿Enserio me entretuve con mis pensamientos?"_ Pensé con sorpresa—. Solo… recordaba algunas cosas —le dije mirando al cielo una vez más—. Supongo que ya hice de eso una costumbre.

—A veces, las cosas que están en el pasado son más dolorosas que las del presente —dijo sentándose a mi lado—. Es una lección que me enseñó mi abuelo.

—_No sabes cuánta razón tiene_ —susurré—. Oye, por cierto. Quiero disculparme por lo de… ya sabes… —dije volviéndome a sonrojar por recordar ese accidente.

—Ya te lo dije… Fue un accidente —respondió, igual de sonrojada—. Tus hermanos pueden ser algo problemáticos.

—Sí —dije dando un largo suspiro, y sin siquiera decirle la relación que teníamos Tuiz y yo—. Algunas veces lo son.

—Será mejor que entremos, antes de que ellos saquen más conclusiones.

—Probablemente sea demasiado tarde —bromeé, causándole una pequeña risa, que me gustó escuchar. _"¿Me… gustó… escucharla reír?"_. Pensé sorprendido. _"Además… su sonrisa es hermosa. Espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Y qué es este calor en mi pecho… ¿Será… que me estoy enamorando?"_

—Tadashi, ¿estás bien? —escuché decir a Akasha.

—Sí, estoy bien —le respondí desviando la mirada mientras me sonrojaba. Cuando entramos, ya todos se preparaban para dormir—. Buenas noches, Akasha.

—Buenas noches, Tadashi —respondió ella. Después de separarnos, vi a los dos cachorros problemáticos cerca de la entrada, ya dormidos. Sonriendo levemente, me recosté cerca de ellos y pensé en ellos y en lo que nuestro futuro nos deparaba antes de también quedarme dormido.


	11. Capítulo 9: Primer día, nuevos problemas

**Capítulo 9: Primer día, nuevos problemas**

Un nuevo día empezaba, como el sol se alzaba por el este iluminando la extensa sabana conocida como las Tierras del Reino. Y dentro de la cueva en la Roca del Rey, la manada descansaba para poder iniciar el día de la mejor manera.

Sintiendo la calidez del sol en mi pelaje, contrastado con el agradable frío del piso de la cueva, abrí mis ojos para observar mi alrededor. A mi costado se encontraba Tuiz con una sonrisa en su rostro, y al costado de él se encontraba Akhela, recostada sobre su hombro, quien parecía no importarle que se encontraba en una posición no muy cómoda para dormir. No pude evitar sonreír ante la vista de las tranquilas expresiones en sus jóvenes rostros. _"Ellos son mi familia, y haré lo que sea para protegerlos". _Pensé mientras me recostaba una vez más mirando a la salida de la cueva, ahora iluminada por un hermoso resplandor naranja ofrecido por el sol. _"No permitiré que alguien les haga daño"._

* * *

El color azul adornada el cielo como las aves viajaban en formación a través de éste, buscando algún lugar cálido donde asentarse. El silencio reinaba en una verde pradera, la hierba húmeda por la lluvia caída en la noche pasada dándole un hermoso brillo otorgado por los rayos del sol iluminando las gotas de agua en la hierba.

Por supuesto, yo no me fijaba en nada de eso como seguía a mi padre a través de esa pradera. Él parecía muy molesto por algo que no sabía, o al menos no recordaba. El viaje fue incómodamente silencioso, ni una palabra fue mencionada por ninguno desde que empezamos a caminar desde quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo. Momentos después, él se detuvo abruptamente y dándose la vuelta me encaró, haciéndome retroceder del susto.

—Tus actos ya están empezando a destruir mi paciencia —dijo, con clara molestia en su voz—. ¿Hasta cuándo continuarás comportándote como un malcriado? —Yo no respondí, no sé si por miedo o por otra cosa.

—No puedes seguir así. Terminarás lastimando a alguien pronto si no te detienes. Prométeme que no seguirás haciendo tonterías. —Mi padre se sentó ahí, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, pero solo me quedé ahí, mirando la hierba como si fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo. Después de varios segundos, dio un suspiro.

—No sé qué hice para que empezaras a actuar de esa manera pero… tendré que empezar a ser más severo contigo si no cambias tu actitud. —Di un gruñido cuando sentí su pata en mi espalda, como si hubiera sido lastimado en ese lugar—. De esto es lo que estoy hablando. Estás actuando como si te estuviera lastimando, a pesar de que trato de ayudarte. Escucha, Tadashi-

—¡Te he dicho que _no uses ese nombre_! —grité molesto como lo miraba directamente a los ojos—. ¡Creí habértelo dejado claro! Ya no quiero que me llames así. Ahora me llamo T.

—Una sola letra no es un nombre, hijo, lo sabes.

—No me interesa si es un nombre o no, solo llámame así. Debes darte cuenta que desde que esos extraños monos sin pelo vinieron aquí, mi vida empeoró.

—No. Tú quisiste que empeorara —dijo mi padre molesto—. ¿Por qué no quieres entender que lo que hago es para que olvides ese incidente?

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo olvide, si cada día tengo que usar esto? —dije levantando mi pata izquierda, la pata en la que usaba mi brazalete.

—Sé que no llegué a tiempo para evitar eso, pero debes agradecer que estás vivo ahora. —Miré al suelo nuevamente, queriendo evitar que la conversación terminara a su favor, como muchas otras antes. Después de un segundo o dos, él volvió a hablar—. Eres muy joven aún para que lleves tu vida por el camino equivocado, hijo. Tú más que nadie debes saber lo que es correcto.

Lo miré molesto una última vez como me di la vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino que tomamos, tal vez perdiéndome en la pradera a propósito, solo para hacerlo enojar.

—Todo lo que quiero es ayudarte Tadashi, ¿por qué no aceptas mi ayuda? —dijo mi padre—. Es lo mejor para tí y para todos, ¿por qué no entiendes eso?

—Como si algo que hayas hecho me hubiera ayudado —dije molesto mientras empezaba a caminar lejos de ahí sin siquiera darme vuelta para encararlo, ya no me importaba nada de lo que él dijera.

—Algún día te arrepentirás de la actitud que estás tomando, Tadashi. —Miré a mi padre una vez más, mostrando una expresión molesta en mi rostro.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer… —Fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de sentir la lluvia empezando a caer y mojando todo mi pelaje. Dando un vistazo al cielo, pude ver nubes negras acumulándose sobre nosotros; los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día empezaron a inundar mi mente como regresaba la mirada hacia mi padre, solo para verlo caer al suelo.

—Debiste aceptar su ayuda, Tadashi. Pero tenías que ser tan _rebelde_. —Dándome la vuelta para encarar al nuevo "invitado", sentí mi cuerpo caer abruptamente al suelo, llenándome de lodo y dolor. Abrí levemente los ojos para intentar ver a mi atacante, solo para sentir que mi cabeza era enterrada en el lodo, eliminando el aire que tenía en los pulmones—. Ahora esa rebeldía será tu perdición, y todo por no escuchar a tu querido papi —rió como sacaba mi cabeza del lodo, momento que aproveché para tomar una gran bocanada de aire—. Ahora quiero escucharte suplicar antes de acabar con tu vida, _hermano_.

—¿P-por qué… haces esto, M-Murk? —susurré con dificultad, sintiendo mi fuerza desvanecerse. Escuché su risa de nuevo, cada vez sonaba más escalofriante.

—¿Que por qué hago esto? —dijo, enterrándome de nuevo en el lodo—. ¿No tuvimos esta discusión ya? Pero claro, olvidé que ya no te importa _nuestra manada_. Después de todo, huíste sin siquiera intentar rescatar a Akhela.

"_¡¿Qué?!" _Pensé sorprendido. _"Yo nunca abandonaría a Akhela, yo nunca los…"_ Murk volvió a sacar mi cabeza, un poco confuso ya que había dejado de resistirme—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no intentas vanamente liberarte? —preguntó molesto, yo no le tomé importancia como seguía en mis pensamientos—. ¿Acaso la culpa de no poder salvarla te carcome? Vaya que eres débil, pero descuida, ella ya está en un mejor lugar.

Murk hundió mi cabeza por última vez en el lodo, esta vez haciendo más presión como las palabras que mi padre me dijo hace poco resonaban. _"Tú más que nadie debe saber lo que es _correcto_". _

—Buenas noches, hermano. Envíales a todos saludos de mi parte. —Escuché decir a mi hermano como todo a mi alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse y un vacío oscuro era lo único que veía.

* * *

El frío se sintió en mi pelaje en el momento que levanté mi cabeza del suelo. Mirando a mi alrededor pude ver que seguía en la Roca del Rey, logrando que liberara un largo suspiro de alivio—. Gracias al cielo, solo fue una pesadilla.

Dándome la vuelta para mirar el techo me sumergí en mis pensamientos. _"Estas pesadillas están empeorando. ¿Por qué justo ahora que quería tener una vida tranquila?" _Pensé molesto mientras levantaba mi pata izquierda para ver el brazalete _"¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que tuve ese accidente?" _Miré la entrada de la cueva para ver el azul de un despejado y hermoso cielo. _"No puedo creer que mi actitud haya cambiado otra vez después de la muerte de mi manada"._

_¿Realmente cambió, Tadashi? _Escuché una voz muy cerca. Rápidamente me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. Prestando atención a mi entorno, divisé rápidamente una sombra, por lo que giré rápidamente hacia ese lugar para después bajar mi cabeza por vergüenza y cansancio. _"Solo es mi sombra. Creí que era la sombra de alguien más. Eso significa que, o estoy loco, o he estado durmiendo muy poco". _Pensé como volví a recostarme en el frío suelo para intentar calmarme y que mis pensamientos se ordenaran de nuevo. Pero mis planes, después de un par de minutos, fueron interrumpidos por algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

—¡¿Ya despertaste, plebeyo? ! —gritó Zitka entrando a la cueva, haciendo que me tapara los oídos como si su voz fuera el peor sonido del mundo. Poco después de reponerme prosiguió con su ego habitual—. Nadie te esperará si sigues durmiendo todo el día, así que levántate y haz algo productivo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo de una buena vez? —murmuré molesto. Aún estaba algo irritado, y tener que soportarlo no era algo que quería hacer en el momento—. Esa es una buena manera de despertar a alguien, Zitka. —Terminé diciendo, el sarcasmo obvio en mi voz.

—No me importa lo que digas, plebeyo —dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa socarrona—. Yo soy aquí quien hace las reglas y tienes que obedecerlas.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer y luego vete —dije más molesto, su voz ya empezaba a irritarme y no quería meterme en una pelea innecesaria—. ¿O eso era _todo _lo que tenías que decir?

La sonrisa de Zitka desapareció de su boca, apenas escuchó esas palabras—. Eres una molestia para mí, ¿lo sabes?

Lo miré más molesto que antes, y pensé en responderle de una forma agresiva, pero me contuve ya que no iba a empezar mi nueva vida insultando al hijo de los reyes, por lo que, tragándome mi orgullo, decidí ignorarlo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra todo el mundo?

—Despiertos y afuera, el sol ya se encuentra en su punto más alto, _vago_ —dijo, resaltando la última palabra y sacándome de quicio—. Será mejor que no te acostumbres, plebeyo, porque si sigues así… no durarás ni dos días en _mi _manada.

—¿Tu manada? Que yo recuerde, aún no eres un rey —dije con algo menos de molestia—. Como sea, ¿sabes dónde están Akhela y Tuiz? —pregunté mientras me levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—Tus hermanos fueron los primeros en levantarse. Intentaron despertarte, pero mi hermana les pidió dejarte descansar un poco más —respondió con algo de molestia mientras empezaba a seguir mi camino—. Dijo algo sobre una charla contigo anoche, y entonces los llevó a conocer los alrededores y a nuestros amigos.

—Un minuto… —dije, deteniéndome con algo de asombro y burla—. ¿Tú _tienes amigos_? —pregunté, la burla notándose claramente en mi voz. Al darme la vuelta para encararlo, vi la cara de enojo que había puesto por el comentario. Esa mirada fue muy satisfactoria e hizo que olvidara por un momento el sueño que tuve. Molestar a Zitka… era algo realmente divertido.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí otra vez?! —gritó molesto mientras continuaba mi camino hacia la salida de la cueva, riendo para incrementar su ira—. Me cansé. —Escuché decirle, y en ese momento me agazapé. Dos segundos después, Zitka pasó sobre mí y terminó golpeándose con el suelo, me acerqué a él para escucharlo maldecir por lo bajo, por lo que mi risa fue más fuerte

—Vaya, ¿de verdad creías que podías atacarme por sorpresa? Sí que eres un tonto —dije, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro—. Bueno, al menos tuviste suerte y no chocaste con la pared.

—¿Cuánto más vas a burlarte de mí, plebeyo? —preguntó con molestia.

—Hasta que dejes de llamarme plebeyo… o hasta que deje de ser divertido. Lo que ocurra primero, principito —respondí con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras salía de la cueva—. Por cierto, si quieres terminar esto, estaré con mis hermanos.

Empecé a sumergirme en mis pensamientos como caminaba por el sendero de piedra para reunirme con mis hermanos. _"Hermanos..." _pensé con seriedad. _"¿Cómo siquiera terminé aceptando a Tuiz como mi hermano? No tiene ningún sentido. Además, esa voz..."_ Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una roca, haciendo que rodara por el sendero de piedra hasta caer sobre la tierra sin sentir nada de dolor, solo mi cara empezandoa calentarse sin razón aparente. Abriendo levemente los ojos pude entender la razón del porqué, había caído sobre Akasha y terminamos besándonos, de nuevo.

—Lo… lo si-siento, A-Akasha. Y-yo… —balbuceé, incapaz de decir algo coherente frente a ella mientras me levantaba rápidamente.

—De… descuida. Es… es solo otro… otro a-accidente —dijo igual de apenada y con un sonrojo adornando su rostro—. Sólo… sólo por f-favor, no… no hagas de esto un hábito, o podría acostumbrarme —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi respuesta solo fue una mirada de incredulidad mezclada con asombro, mi cara sintiéndose mucho más caliente que nunca.

—Ah… yo… eh…

—Es broma —rió, calmandome un poco—. Sígueme, te presentaré a unas amigas.

—Oye, por cierto —dije, una vez que empezamos a caminar, el nerviosismo aún presente en mi voz—. Tu hermano dijo que le pediste a Akhela y Tuiz me dejaran dormir un poco. Y… quería agradecértelo.

—No es nada —respondió volteando a mirarme—. Después de todo, te mantuve despierto anoche solo para charlar, por lo que pensé que sería la mejor solución dejarte dormir un poco más.

—Realmente te lo agradezco —dije, sonriendo levemente—. Creo que necesitaba dormir un poco más de tiempo. Después de todo… no tuve un viaje placentero. —_"Una vida placentera, mejor dicho"_.

—Te lo dije, no es nada. Lo que sea por un amigo —respondió, dándome una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver—. Debiste tener dificultades para llegar hasta aquí.

—Recuerda que estuve inconsciente por dos días —dije con algo de burla.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado —dijo, también con burla—. Después de todo, con la forma en que ayer se ganaron la atención de toda la manada , no parecía que hubieras estado durmiendo tanto. —Yo solo me reí, recordando ese pequeño momento que tuvimos cuando nos presentamos.

_Un bonito momento familiar, ¿no lo crees? _Me detuve y miré a mi alrededor rápidamente para encontrar el origen de la voz, pero no había nada. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, aceleré el paso para volver con Akasha, quien me veía con una cara de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Tadashi? —preguntó cuando estuve a su lado. Al principio no respondí al nombre, ya que no recordaba que lo había tomado de nuevo—. ¿Tadashi? —repitió.

—¿Quién? Ah. Sí… estoy bien. No te preocupes —respondí mirando hacia atrás una vez más—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tus amigas?

—Pronto las conocerás, no te preocupes. —Volviendo la atención hacia el frente, intenté olvidarme de esa voz fantasma y evitar que Akasha notara mi expresión. No quería arruinar el momento con algo desagradable—. Por cierto, ¿qué fue todo eso hace poco?

La miré un poco sorprendido de que sacara el tema, algo que era completamente opuesto a lo que intentaba hacer—. No fue nada, solo creí haber escuchado algo.

—Para mí sí fue algo, Tadashi. Actuaste así después de mencionar lo que ocurrió ayer.

—No te preocupes, de verdad. Mejor olvidémonos del tema —concluí, ya no quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ni que ella se involucrara—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a donde sea que vamos?

—No falta mucho, en realidad. Mira, ya puedo verlos desde aquí. —Akasha empezó a correr hacia un árbol cercano, donde pude notar cuatro cachorros, dos de las cuales reconocí inmediatamente. Empecé a correr para alcanzarla y estar de nuevo al lado de Tuiz y Akhela. En cuestión de segundos, ya estábamos ahí, y me acerqué directamente a mis hermanos, sin siquiera fijarme en las otras dos cachorras—. Hola, chicos.

—Akasha, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó una de las dos cachorras.

—Sí, dijiste que solo te irías por unos minutos —dijo la otra.

—Lo siento, lo siento —les respondió Akasha—. Pero quería ver si Tadashi ya había despertado. —En ese momento la mirada de las tres ya estaban sobre mí. Pero apenas me había dado cuenta, ya que en ese momento me estaba riendo junto a Tuiz y Akhela, quienes estaban sobre mí—. Ah, ¿Tadashi?

Miré al frente para ver a Akasha y a las otras dos cachorras con algo de confusión—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, quería presentarme a mis amigas. Pero veo que estás… algo ocupado ahora.

Entendiendo el significado de la frase, me sonrojé levemente como miré atrás hacia Tuiz y Akhela, quienes comprendieron y dejaron que me levantara—. Es un placer —dije como miré hacia el frente una vez más. En ese momento pude notar a las dos cachorras que estaban ahí. Una era de pelaje naranja oscuro y de ojos azules y la otra tenía un pelaje de color piel y sus ojos eran de color púrpura, un color poco común a mi parecer.

—Igualmente. Mi nombre es Kana —dijo la cachorra de pelaje naranja—. Ella es Alaisa —concluyó señalando a la cachorra de pelaje color piel.

—Tus hermanos nos contaron varias cosas de ti. Pareces ser agradable —dijo Alaisa con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no nos dices más cosas de tu antigua manada?

—Yo… preferiría que no… —dije, mirando al suelo—. Ese es un tema muy delicado para mí.

—Descuida —dijo Kana con una mirada de comprensión y una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizante—. No te preguntaremos nada si no quieres.

—Gracias —murmuré, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba un poco mi cabeza—. Realmente lo aprecio.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —escuchamos gritar, y mirando hacia mi derecha se encontraba Zitka corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí. Después de que él estuviera la suficiente cerca volví a agazaparme, evadiendo a Zitka de nuevo y haciendo que chocara con el árbol—. Mi cabeza —dijo dos segundos después mientras se levantaba, después volvió a mirarme con enojo. Yo simplemente le devolví una mirada burlona.

—No puedo creer que lo volvieras a intentar. —Los cinco cachorros presentes rieron, y Zitka se lanzó hacia mí otra vez. Yo simplemente me conformé con esquivarlo mientras él intentaba darme un golpe—. No lo lograrías ni aunque yo fuera más lento.

—¡Cállate! —gritó molesto mientras volvía a saltar. Esta vez no hice el intento de esquivarlo, quería darle una pequeña lección de humildad, por lo que antes de que tocara el suelo, usé mis patas traseras para darme un impulso y rodar, terminando sobre él. Zitka intentaba moverse para que yo me bajara de él, pero pude bloquear sus extremidades, manteniendo un control sobre él—. ¡Quítate de encima!

—¿Qué ocurre, _su majestad_? ¿Demasiado ágil para usted? —dije con burla mientras lo miraba. Realmente estaba furioso, y las risas de los cachorros cerca de nosotros no parecían hacer nada más que incrementar su enojo.

—¿Crees que eres ágil solo porque pudiste evadirme? No me hagas reír. Eres igual de débil que un bebé —dijo intentando que me moviera inútilmente—. Supongo que debe ser algo normal en tu familia, ¿no? Tal vez por eso ellos te exiliaron.

En ese momento todo la ira que estaba reprimiendo desde ayer pareció liberarse. _Él acaba de insultar a tu familia, _escuché la voz de nuevo. _¿Acaso vas a dejar que hable así de ellos? No merece perdón_. Aumente más la fuerza para evitar que Zitka incluso pudiera agitarse, estaba furioso y quería liberar esa ira como sea—. Tú que sabes —dije, mirando a Zitka—. Sólo eres un cachorro presumido que me está sacando de quicio.

Mi garra empezó a moverse hasta su garganta muy lentamente, aún tenía algo de sentido común pero éste se iba rápidamente—. ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón del por qué estoy aquí? —murmuré justo cuando mi pata estaba sobre su cuello, el terror se notaba en sus ojos—. Bien, te lo diré. Mi hermano traicionó nuestra manada, mis padres fueron asesinados y estuve a punto de morir.

—¿Acaso me importa, plebeyo? —dijo Zitka molesto—. Con lo poco que sabemos de tí, podrías estar mintiendo. —Empecé a reír con malicia, la expresión de Zitka cambió a una de confusión—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No te lo contaba para que te importara ni para que sintieras compasión de mí —dije, acercándome un poco a su oído—. Sólo quería ver tu rostro antes de hacerte sufrir. —Mi garra empezó a presionar su cuello, como la expresión de Zitka cambiaba una vez más a una de miedo y confusión—. Antes, tengo una cosa más que decirte —dije, haciendo menos presión en el cuello—. ¿Ahora crees que soy débil, cachorrito? —Empecé a presionar de nuevo como empezaba a reírme, la pata de Zitka tomó la mía en un vano intento de liberarse.

—Tadashi, suéltalo. —Escuché gritar a Akasha, mirando hacia mi derecha vi que ella parecía estar asustada, al igual que las dos cachorras a su lado. Pensé en ignorarla cuando mi mirada se posó en Akhela y Tuiz, ambos estaban aterrados por lo que veían. En ese momento, recuperé mi compostura y levanté mi pata como regresaba mi mirada hacia Zitka con algo de miedo, me separé rápidamente de él como miraba mi pata con un sólo pensamiento en mi cabeza. _"¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?"_.

—Zitka, yo… —dije antes de ser interrumpido por él, con una mirada de molestia y leve terror.

—¿Acaso estás loco? Casi me matas —gritó como daba un paso atrás.

—Lo siento, yo no… —me detuve como esa voz de nuevo se hizo presente en mi cabeza. _¿Por qué te disculpas, idiota? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo?_

—Tienes suerte de que aún esté vivo, o si no estaría en un gran problema.

—Oye, dije que lo sentía —contesté molesto—. Además, esto no hubiera empezado si no me hubieras insultado.

—Oh, ¿entonces soy yo quien debe disculparse por molestarte? —dijo con sorna mientras me daba una mirada que claramente decía "Eso nunca ocurrirá".

—Pues deberías —respondió Akasha, sorprendiéndonos a ambos sin saber cómo responder a eso—. No debiste insultarlo, y menos a su familia. Cualquiera hubiera actuado como él… bueno, no tanto como él.

Zitka dio una risa burlona—. ¿Lo… estás defendiendo? ¿Por qué? Es solo un forastero, hasta donde sabemos, podría estar mintiendo. —Miré molesto a Zitka como me acercaba a mis dos hermanos.

—No, no lo está —dijo una voz profunda, detrás de nosotros. Era la de un adulto, pero no era la de Kovu. Dándome la vuelta, vi un león que obviamente era más grande que Kovu, de pelaje dorado y melena rojiza.

—¡Abuelo! —gritaron Akasha y Zitka al mismo tiempo. La primera emocionada, y Zitka con algo de terror.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Zitka sin apartar la mirada de él, Simba simplemente se limitó a mirarnos a Akhela, Tuiz y a mí.

—Bueno… no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Tadashi ayer —dijo con una sonrisa acercándose un poco más hacia mí—. Es un placer conocerte al fin, hijo —dijo, dándoles una leve mirada a los dos cachorros cerca de mí—. Así que ellos son tus hermanos.

—Bueno, Akhela lo es. Tuiz… —dije mirándolo, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de él—. Bueno, lo quiero como a uno. —La mirada de Tuiz cambió a una de sorpresa y alegría, parecía como si un sueño se le hubiera cumplido. Solamente le sonreí—. Por cierto. ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Simba. Soy el padre de Kiara, y, obviamente, el abuelo de Akasha y Zitka —dijo, un suspiro escapando de mí, y relajándome claramente—. Y, en cierta manera, el tuyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Usted es… mi abuelo? —pregunté anonadado—. Pero… ¿cómo?

—¿Tu padre no te mencionó nada? —preguntó confundido por mi reacción.

—No. Él nunca… bueno, él nunca mencionó nada relacionado con su pasado —concluí con algo de molestia. Simba dio un suspiro.

—Debí esperar eso —respondió como empezó a caminar hacia Akasha y Tuiz—. Supongo que tengo que contarte cómo conocí a tu padre. Mientras tanto, Akasha, ¿por qué no acompañas a Tadashi y sus hermanos y les enseñas las Tierras del Reino? Tengo que hablar unas cosas con Zitka.

—Ah, por supuesto —dijo Akasha como empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, su rostro mostrando la sorpresa por la revelación.

—Nosotras los acompañaremos —dijeron Kana y Alaisa como corrieron hacia nosotros y empezábamos a caminar por la pradera.

Pero las palabras de Simba nunca dejaron mi cabeza. _"Mi vida se vuelve más confusa con cada segundo que pasa"_, pensé mirando al suelo mientras seguía a Akasha, antes de que Tuiz llamara mi atención—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que decirte algo —susurró serio—. Sobre el incidente con Zitka.

—Tuiz, de verdad. No quiero hablar de eso ahora —dije molesto, mirando hacia el frente para no perder de vista a las chicas.

—Pero es importante, algo pareció cambiar… en tí cuando ocurrió eso.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté confundido dándole una mirada que daba a entender que no lo entendía.

—Tadashi, por un momento… tus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo.


End file.
